


Chase

by Nikzkine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Non-Beta/Not proofread, Sexual Situations, Slightly OOC Sasuke, smart naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikzkine/pseuds/Nikzkine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war over, the future clear. The chase has begun. Let us watch as this time around Sasuke gives CHASE to Naruto as the blonde run for reasons unknown... </p>
<p>With both possessing incomprehensible skills, how would one hide and the other chase?</p>
<p>M/M SasuNaru</p>
<p>YAOI-search its meaning before reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turning of gears

**Author's Note:**

> Well this story is still on hold mostly, and I posted it first for kind of like an experimental publish...
> 
> I hope you guys could enjoy this story, I like writing it even if right now i'm trying to break through some writer's block on this...
> 
> Not much to warn you about except for a few OCs popping up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting line.

Everything and everyone is where they should be. The rocks, the plants the insects, the people, the houses and everything else; they are all in their place and soon, so as he will be.

Seventeen going for eighteen years later and finally he was going to be free. Free of all the burdens one mask had given him. Finally he was being freed.

Two years ago the war that had put everything out of balance ended. Everything left in disarray finally has been fixed, though losing a few comrades, everyone moved on and made a better place for everyone, and not only for themselves in learning from their mistake that had made brilliant men turn astray.

And now two years passed and Naruto, the hero of the hidden villages finally graduates from his duties. Finally he had freedom, be it from the demon inside him that he had lost in the war or from the mask he had worn, there were no mistake, he was free.

Standing on top of the sixth head in the Hokage mountain, the face of a man with his mask still stubbornly on despite the unanimous demand it be taken off, carved beautifully on the mountain’s stone; Naruto looked over the village and a serene smile tugged at his lips.

A smile so different from his big grins at daylight in front of everyone he knew. He smiled melancholy yet blissfully and for this time was a true smile.

He gazed down at the village that he had protected and loved for seventeen years. To think that in a few minutes in the night he’ll be leaving it. All thanks to two scrolls found in the office of the Kage; the scrolls that will grant him freedom; the scrolls of his father’s will, the fourth Hokage.

One of the two states the use of his liquidated money for the orphanages and the academy while the other states that sixty percent of all his inheritance be transfer to his only child when said child turn eighteen and be given rights as an adult despite not being twenty one.

By giving him rights as an adult he holds in his hands the decisions that were made for him. Decisions of whether he wanted to be sent to the academy, whether he wanted to become a ninja, whether he would stay as a ninja and of course whether he wanted to stay in Konoha.

True to his feelings, Minato did wish with all his heart that the village would see his son as a hero yet of course with his intelligence he knew that it was too much to ask for. And so in haste the second will was written in his blood sent in a jutsu to rest with the third Hokage and be revealed the day of his son’s seventeenth birthday.

And that day had passed almost a year ago to this night. When the last hour of this day ticked passed, Naruto will go through with his decision, to leave everything behind.

He loved all his friends and his teachers and of course one special bastard but not known to many was that he wanted to travel, see more, learn more, meet people, experience things he can’t by just traveling for a mission. It was written on his face all along, he wanted to explore, and he wanted to know much, much more.

More than what he had learned from the three years that he had left with the perverted sage, he wanted the freedom to do so.

And now that it was right in his grasp, he wasn’t going to let it pass.

 _Though, that's not the only reason I'm leaving..._ he thought to himself with a wistful smile.

Sighing, Naruto looked at the center of the village, a large tower that was to be the center of commercial and business in the village stood taunting with its large clock that read one minute till midnight.

He counted the seconds in a daze, unconsciously following the small constantly moving hand tick with the seconds that passed.

And at the last second with the chime of the gigantic clock he masked his chakra until nothing could be felt and left in a gust of wind.

.

At the same time that the large clock chimed in the night a sweat drenched raven sat bolting up.

It wasn’t the sound of the clock making him woke in an uncomfortable frenzy, it was that the lulling pulse of chakra that he specially monitors unconscious or not vanished with the first chime of the midnight hour.

Throwing his sheets away from him in haste he shrugged on a wrinkly shirt he wore the previous day shakily and hurriedly strapped on his sandals.

In a few hand signs he was in the Hokage’s office surprised to see the said man awake and looking past the window in a daze.

“To think I lost a self-bet to have Iruka barging in on midnight…” the man drawled out as he finally brought his attention to the raven.

“I guess you’re here to ask where Naruto is… hmm Sasuke…?” the man asked in a statement. Sasuke was about to answer but was cut when the door to the office busted open revealing a panting and crying Iruka.

“He’s… Where is Naruto?” the brunette asked as he bristled in panting still. “…if anyone would know it has to be you!” the brunette raised his voice as he trembled slightly.

“…in worry I always reach out to feel his chakra ever since the war ended… even in sleep it’s been an unconscious habit… but suddenly… just this midnight, it disappeared…” he explained while tears run down his face.

“…tell me! Tell me where Naruto is! Tell me Kakashi!” the brunette exclaimed as he clutched on Kakashi’s collar from across the table. “He’s all I have… all… everything that I will ever have… where is he, tell me Kakashi…” he sobbed the words out as his grip slowly slipped from the silver-haired Nin.

“Truthfully…” Kakashi began. “I don’t know… but I do know that he’s leaving… he told me himself… but to where he’s headed, I don’t know…” he said carefully as he slowly pried Iruka’s hand from his shirt to grip it tightly in his hands before looking at Sasuke.

“I really don’t know…” he said in ending his speech.

Leaving the two behind, Sasuke bolted in a sprint, moving passed the gates, the forest; he ran with one place in mind, hoping that for once, this once he was right.

.

Landing in a silent tap, Naruto stood straight on top of the head of the first Hokage’s statue in the Valley of end.

He paused in his run and heard three almost soundless thuds of feet just behind him. “Why are we stopping…?” one said while the other two just let the bags they were carrying rest on the ground.

“Sorry Inari… I just want to stay around for a while… it won’t be long… you go ahead with Jin and Asuka…” he nodded to the other two who nodded in understanding before running ahead followed by Inari.

“Five years… it sound so short atime but feel longer…” he whispered into the wind. “Sasuke…” he whispered to hopefully be heard by the other.

“You called…?” a slightly breathless voice said from behind making Naruto jump and turn around abruptly.

“Sasuke???” the blond repeated staggering slightly making him take a step back.

“Hn…” the raven snorted then stood upright having calmed his breath. “We established that… you called already… I’m here…” he said as he gestured to himself by spreading his arms slightly.

“What are you doing here?!” the blond said in a slightly raised voice which received a heated glare.

“Same to you…” Sasuke growled out. “What are you doing here? All the way out HERE?” he questioned as he took a step closer which somehow snapped Naruto out of his shock and leaped over to the other statue’s head.

“You have to go back! NOW! Sasuke…!” Naruto said as he whipped around only to be pinned on the ground with a growling, sharingan activated Sasuke over him.

“I’m not gonna make the same pause you made five years ago dobe…” Sasuke growled out. “If you are leaving, leave for all I care…!” he shouted in Naruto's face which shadowed and turned to the side which Sasuke gripped and turned to look at him directly.

“Leave if you want, I won’t ask for any reasons…” he continued as he stared at Naruto's eyes. “…Only you have to take me with…” he finished with a chaste kiss on the blonde’s lips.

“If you’re leaving for one reason or the other… I don’t really care… just so take me with you… I won’t lose you again…” the raven said as a drop of rain hit Naruto's face which turned into a shower as if wanting to hide the tears that the blonde were spilling.

Raising his arms around the raven’s neck, Naruto nuzzled his head to the crook of Sasuke’s neck and wept silently as he brought a chakra infused hand to rest on a pale neck he murmured quietly as he stuck a pressure point. “I can’t…”

Eyes dilating as his consciousness fades Sasuke fought to keep awake but went limp still as he fell into a deep sleep. Naruto tightly embraced Sasuke once more before gently letting go and placing the raven on the ground gently as if a hard blow would take the man’s life. “You have taken everything from me…” he whispered. “Many years I’ve spent to chase after you…” he paused to caress a pale cheek.

“I can’t let you take this away from me, bringing you would make my whole life still revolve around you… at least this time let me be selfish for a while…” he finished and stood shrugging out his worn out black and orange jacket and laying it over Sasuke.

“If you’d wish to see me… come find me…” he said lastly before taking stance and taking off leaving a sleeping Sasuke be discovered by the coming ANBU scouts.

 _You'll understand in time..._ Naruto thought, and prayed to himself for all to go through smoothly.


	2. Like a Foxtrot

Scarlet red painted the twilight sky as the fire burning the whole village lit up the night sky. Despite the rapidly shrouding of the night curtain, the sky stayed lit. Everything painted in a bloody red as swords clash, knives embed on flesh and fire burn everything on its path.

The small village of mining, Kogyou Sato, continued to burn to the ground as a frowning blonde looked down upon it from a distance away on a tree.

“Pity, some humans can never change…” a voice said from one of the blonde’s companions full of sarcastic condolence. Crossing his arms the red head looked over the blonde’s shoulder over to the village with a scowl.

A sigh, a shuffle of feet, then came with a reply. “Humans are fickle Inari; know that they are always moved by great emotion and disregards logic most of the time.” Calm and soothing voice came from a long silver haired man as he smoothed down his garment for the fifteenth time in that minute.

Chuckling, an ebony haired man sat up from the branch he occupies and stretched. “Who cares…?” he drawled out. Yawning, as he jumped over to the branch occupied by the three. “A person has his own will, own heart and own mind to decide what he or she may do, it may be wise it may be not. But what does it have to do with us standing here and watching a bonfire be done with that village?”

The blonde shifted and looked back at the ebony haired man, a frown marring his face. “I was summoned here to talk with the town’s archivist.” He said as he sneered.

Inari sighed and flopped down on his rear and continued to look over the village as it burns to the ground. “Archives huh, we’d be lucky to find at least the records’ ashes after all this (he gestured with a huge wave of the hand) died out.” Sighing as he said so. 

“Asuka may have a thing or two planned…” the ebony haired man said as he sat beside Inari. “He is the queen of paranoia…” he snickered which earned him a throbbing spot on his scalp courtesy of the silver haired Asuka.

“Being careful doesn’t mean I am paranoid, Jin…” with voice still soft and calm, Asuka said placing a stray bang behind his ear. “Speaking of plans, they would have planned something to save their precious records from any form of fire, what with explosives and flammables littered the village since it is a mining one.” He continued moving his pale gaze from Jin to the town. “All we need to do is to locate a building a ways away from the village itself that isn’t burning.” He said, eyes scanning the area.

“And I’m guessing that big old castle-like building by the clearing is the one we’re looking for?” Inari inquired pointing and spotting the building first. 

Everyone followed his finger and it fell on a fortress castle a few ways away from the village. “Alright!” the blonde exclaimed, a grin breaking out on his face. “Inari and Jin, you figure out how to put out that fire while Asuka’s coming with me to the archives.” He instructed and stretched out widely. “I don’t want any shenanigans guys. Please don’t destroy the village any more than it already is.” Sneering as he added.

“He~i…” Inari and Jin drawled in affirmation with lips protruded unconsciously as they jumped down and ran toward the burning buildings.

Snickering Asuka straightened his stance and followed after the blonde as he jumped down. “Naruto-san…” he called out to the blonde as they made their way towards the building in a haste run. Speeding up a little to catch up at the blonde’s speed he was acknowledged with a short glance and a hum. “I was wondering, why a small village as this calls for an audience with you? It’s just very unlikely that they have any matters to worry of.” He asked genuinely intrigued.

The blonde slowed his speed somewhat and looked at Asuka from the corner of his eye. He hummed. “I figured peaceful summonings like you guys would found this a bit confusing.” He contemplated out loud. “It’s as you say Asuka, humans are very fickle beings and that we tend to act upon emotion rather that logic most of the times.” He paused as they slowed and stopped at a few yards from the building. 

“After the war had ended, many, if not all, civilians didn’t know of the reason for the war and the nations thought it best for them not to know. The only villages with both shinobis and civilians alike to know the truth are only the hidden villages that allied with one another to bring down the threat.” He explained further as they leisurely made their way towards the building.

Asuka raised an eyebrow. “And how exactly does that concern with us being here?” he asked as he lagged a little behind Naruto.

“Feudalism is at its end, the civilians, who had no idea of the enlightenment that the war brought over all the villages, would want to revolt, wanting their freedom from paying taxes to lords who have no more power politically.” He paused to look back at Asuka. “They would want power that could go against Shinobi arts. And these mining villages are most likely to be targeted first. They offer knew knowledge to build new weapons. New weapons to free themselves from the oppression the shinobi Villages unknowingly holds over them.” Smiling sadly as he looked back up to the stone building. “Never mind that none of the villages seeks any conflict now, the people would want to have their own sense of peace. They would do everything even going to war.” 

Marching forward they continued on with Asuka waiting for Naruto to continue. “We’re here to make sure that a war does not break out. All this commotion is happening because the revolutionaries have begun their move. There were reports on new minerals being dug up from the mines and that the abundance of them were here. But without the research papers their plans would be held up to at least five to ten years. They would need time to research from scratch if we could obtain the papers.” He said as he reached up and knocked on the door.

Three heavy thumps later Asuka released a breath. “So leaving from Konoha and coming here was still for that village’s sake.” He said voice a bit weary.

Naruto looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. “Not really.” He started then thought about it. “Well at least not intentionally I guess; it’s for the peace that many shinobi had died to protect. They’re just included by default.” He stated with a cheeky grin which Asuka huffed at.

The door creaked open by a crack and a pair of olive eyes picked through. Then suddenly the door was open so that a body could fit through. “My lord Naruto, thank goodness and you found us.” The small brunette girl said in a shuttering breath. “Please come in quickly, we need to hurry…” she ushered them inside quickly and started down on a hallway. “As lord Naruto predicted, a group of men started pressuring the village head to hand over the research papers about the newly discovered minerals a few months ago. The village head refused and had the research be guarded and the word sent to you. We are grateful you have come from the short of a time that we had requested.” She said in a rush as they ran down the hall and stopped before a metal door.

The girl fumbled with the keys and rotated the dial to put in the right numbers before a click was heard and the door opened. “The village has been evacuated a month ago, no one remains but me. I volunteered to stay for only I know his lord’s face. The head was opposed to the idea but we didn’t have much choice.” She said as they entered and she closed the door and locked it once more. “The head figured that the leader of the revolutionaries is a mere brute who can only resolve to force. He believed that the group still has not found a good strategist and foregone the idea of this abandoned castle to be keeping the research papers.” She continued as she switched on a light.

Naruto smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down Elle, take a deep breathe…” he advises which the girl followed then calmed herself. “Good, now let’s get all these packed… oh and don’t call me ‘lord’ it’s kind of weird to hear my name with an honorific.” He said with an awkward grin. “How many archived books are in here?” he inquired pulling out a scroll from his pack perched on his back.

“Around ten thousand my lord, I mean Naruto…”she informed moving to the switch to open more lights. 

The blonde hummed and looked over to Asuka. “I’ve got nine scrolls within this one that can carry around five hundred including this one.” He waved the scroll on his hand. “That takes care of half. How many scrolls you’ve got?” he asked as he moved and started sealing books.

Asuka shifted his feet and moved to help then answered. “Five…” he said as he moved books from the shelves to the ground so that Naruto could seal them. Blue eyes snapped up to him and he frowned. Asuka looked at him and smirked. “…With a thousand capacity.” He said arrogantly that made the blonde narrow his eyes.

After a while they managed to put everything into the scrolls and sealed the fifteen into another scroll for lighter luggage. “Right, now Elle I’m not trying to scare you or anything but when we leave this room things are gonna get dangerous so I want you to trust us and not panic ok?” he asked calmly to the now slightly hyperventilating girl. 

Elle took a deep breath and placed a hand on her chest then nodded. She moved to unlatch the lock but stopped when thudding could be heard from the other side of the door. Naruto motioned for all of them to be quiet and wait. A few moments later the thudding came again this time harder and louder than before.

“Come on guys open the door!” Inari screeched from the other side earning two sighs of relief from the three inside.

“Guys, open up! Troop ugly’s coming over this place and fast!” Jin added voice in a state of slight hysteria.

Naruto nodded to Elle and had her open the door. “What happened? How about the fire? And what do you mean them coming here fast, they’re not ninjas.” Naruto interrogated as they got out and immediately moved to go for the back entrance.

“They’ve got some weird contraption that looks like a spider, and boy is it big.” Inari supplied before Jin could reply leaving the brunette to have his mouth agape.

Jin glared at the red head. “We didn’t see any villagers and decided to avoid conflict with the aggressors and went here to receive further instructions. We didn’t see a point to putting out the fire to create a mask for us to escape.” He informed the blonde who nodded.

“I understand. Jin, carry Elle, we’ll have to hurry and I doubt she could keep up with us with her not having any training.” Naruto instructed in haste but paused in his run. “They’ve got men around the building.” He murmured. “Too many to risk fighting with Elle with us...” He stated out loud. “Elle which way is it to the rooftop?” Naruto said turning to the girl who pointed down a hall.

Nodding, Naruto and the three with Elle being carried, made their way around the building until they got to the roof senses alert. Naruto took out a chalk and drew a rough seal on the ground and five kunais on its main chakra points. “Guys get inside the circle.” He said as he moved to get in.

Seeing as everyone was inside the circle he made the hand signs and his chakra flared in a bright light and in a split second the area they were at was empty with only an unreadable seal scorched onto the floor.

.

Meanwhile, as the smoke from the transportation jutsu steams up and around the chilly night air a prison door was opened. “Nice to see you looking prim and proper still after a few days in lock up eh, Uchiha.” The silver haired masked Hokage said in amusement as the teen glowered.

“You wasted four days, thirteen hours, seven minutes and twenty seconds and counting; lazing around here to mock me instead of sending out search parties for Naruto?!” Sasuke shouted before shutting his mouth and gritting his teeth. “And why did you even lock me up?!” he continued hand going up to his hair and tugging. “I could’ve been tracking him down instead of rotting inside this cell that smells like decomposing manure!” he said voice rising further.

“Calm down.” The Hokage directed and started to walk out of Konoha prisons. “Firstly, I can’t send out any search parties since Naruto officially hand in an indefinite leave from the village and I approved it. So legally he’s not really missing.” Kakashi stated and was cut when he was about to say more.

“Then why the fuck did you approve of the stupid request in the first place?!” Sasuke screeched at him as they went out into the streets of Konoha.

“Because he’s got a valid reason to go…” The silver haired man said, meaningfully looking at Sasuke making the boy shut his mouth.

The Hokage sighed and continued on with the walk to the Hokage tower. “Secondly…” he started again. “You’ve only gone back to the village for two years and still are in the bad books of the village so you had to get locked up after rushing out without permission to go, if I had let your case draw out then you would’ve had a nice two years vacation in that smelly cell of yours.” He said eyes crinkling as he smiled at the raven as he huffed.

“Fine then…” The Uchiha said looking at Kakashi. “Where do I get the form for this indefinite leave thing…?” he asked as they continued on their walk, already nearing the tower.

“Oh there’s really no form, just write a letter of how long you’ll be gone, or in this case indefinite as you say, then the reason for your departure and then your signature, simple as that.” The silver haired man supplied grinning maniacally.

“Oh? Is that all? Well then I’ll write it up soon as we got to the tower.” He said hastening his steps.

“Ah, and Sasuke…?” The Hokage called out receiving a questioning leer which he returns with a smile. “You have to be at least an age of twenty one and are at least an ANBU member.” He said in a singsong voice making the boy freeze.

“But, my twenty first birthday’s in three years!” he said eyes growing wide.

“And you’re still a genin.” The one eyed copy-nin added making the raven do an imitation of a fish.

“But that means, I have to get an appeal passed through the council and go through a placement exam?! That could take months to a year.” the raven screeched out voice coming out in a keening sound.

“Precisely.” The Hokage stated walking past the gaping raven and continued on his walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sasuke XD
> 
> That was the 2nd chapter!
> 
> Hope you guys liked it :D
> 
> I'll be updating in a day since it's a pain editing through the RT Editor...
> 
> Worry not! There are eleven chapters written of this story (including these two), all i need to do is copy paste a hell of a lot time to get them all posted...
> 
> So then, leave me some love and drop me a line to help balm some of my bruised ego (due to various reasons) and motivate me to update!! (and face the RT editor ~shivers~)
> 
> See you guys soon!!


	3. A Brief Sidetrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a summon  
> there's a mission  
> then there's sand...

An explosion of smoke, a set of breaths and sighs and a stretching groan later came and arrived Naruto and the others. Jin sighed in relief. “Traveling through dimensions with this many people sure is stiffening.” The ebony haired man said letting his arms fall from a stretch.

“Yes, for once I agree with you…” Asuka grumbled massaging his stiffened neck while as the redhead Inari just groaned stretching out and hearing his bones crack into place before letting out a pleasured sigh.

Naruto hummed doing warm up stretches before grinning at them. “You guys really don’t get tired of whining huh…?” he asked playfully which was deliberately ignored by the three Summons. Amused, Naruto just smirked at them before looking over the horizon seeing people approaching their direction.

“Um…” a small almost squeak sounding voice said making the group stop to look over their little ‘baggage’ so to say. “Excuse my impertinence, but where exactly are we?” Elle asked voice so small the four strained to hear her.

Asuka sighed and flipped a stray strand of his hair to his back. “We are at the land of eternal peace…” he started gesturing to the clearing they currently are standing in. “The land of the Forgotten seals.” He finished as he dropped his arm back to his side.

“Forgotten seals…?” The brunette asked, confused still making Inari grin.

“Yup, Forgotten since only a very few people can actually form a contract with us and use us as summons.” He started but was cut when Jin blocked his view of the girl and continued instead.

“The seals we give are not like the animal seals since we are basically humans as well as Summonings. Every individual Summon has his or her own unique seal. And so, no scrolls of pact are made simply because our lives are as long as only that of a normal human. And that the scroll would be useless once we died.” He explained instead, making Inari growl.

Asuka nodded. “Hence, to make a pact is to meet the Summon.” He finished making both Jin and Inari glare at him then glaring at each other.

“And because the seal of each Summon is special and a pact can only be made when both the Summon and Caller meet only a few people know the existence of this place, hence the name ‘forgotten’.” Naruto said further still eyeing the group of people coming towards them. 

“Yes, and only a very few of talented shinobis of our land can go to your world and establish a pact even though many wants to be a Summon; and so only about ten people from your world know about us further explaining the ‘forgotten’ name.” Inari stated getting the last say, while Naruto let out a strangled laugh earning four raised eyebrows.

“What is it Naruto-san?” Asuka asked going over to Naruto finding his gaze upon something. Following his gaze, Asuka froze, blood draining from his face. “Oh no…” he murmured in horror.

“Huh? What is it?” Inari asked narrowing his eyes towards where both men were looking. “Ah…” he said simply as he saw what the two were seeing. Suddenly he was snickering intriguing Jin to look over as well.

Jin narrowed his golden eyes to the general direction the three was looking at and froze. “Oh God no…” he breathed as he unconsciously took a step back. “How’d they know we’re here already?!” he asked hysterically.

Elle furrowed her brows worried. “What is it? Is it an enemy?” she asked voice shaking.

Naruto gave a healthy laugh and looked over to her. “No need to worry, it’s just the royal guards greeting their prince.” Naruto said voice light with amusement.

“Prince…?” Elle asked in a small voice in time with the parade stopping a few meters away. 

Then suddenly a silver haired man with eyes as light as his hair got off his horse and ran towards them. “Your highness…!” he screeched out the honorific elongating it. “My lord, prince Asuka, you have returned!” he shouted overjoyed as he swept Asuka into his arms.

“It’s only temporary cousin Rexene.” Asuka gritted out, stance rigid whilst Jin was edging to hide behind a slight Elle. “How did you know we arrived?” he asked in a clipped tone as his eyes keep twitching. Meanwhile Naruto and Inari continued to laugh in silent mirth as they watch the scene unfold while Elle looked on with confusion and awe.

Rexene released him and stand a few feet away bending his back some and bowed his head some in respect making his velvet black cape flutter. “Oh dear prince of course we would’ve known his lordship Naruto’s Chakra signature anywhere. A huge blast like that has a loud pre-tails of power that we have detected.” He continued on bringing his head up and smiled before catching sight of Jin. “Gregelle, I see you have returned as well. I expect you have kept his highness from harm’s way…?” he inquired moving over to the now stock still man.

“Uh, Yes of course…” he said voice catching in his throat when Rexene narrowed his eyes at him. And then Asuka was between them as Elle moved aside. 

Asuka moved in front of Jin as if to shield him from his almost twin. “Stop with your prying Rexene. I have chosen Jin because he is the best, stop antagonizing him every time you see him.” Asuka growled at his almost twin as Jin heaved a discrete sigh of relief.

Rexene sighed and rubbed at his temples. “I am only concerned of your wellbeing. I have no doubts of his abilities, it’s just I can’t help but worry.” Rexene said as Asuka rolled his eyes. “I am only making sure he is doing his duties, as your guard, he is to protect you at all costs-” he was cut when Asuka growled stepping forward towards Rexene.

“I can take care of myself fine; Jin knows that and provides me with enough space to grow.” Asuka said darkening his silvery blue eyes as it glows.

Sighing, Rexene smiled and bowed slightly. “As you wish… I cannot cuddle you anymore in your way to become a king.” he trailed before looking back up. “Well then, are you to depart soon my lords?” he asked them looking at the two frowning men, the two amused red faced men and a slightly bewildered girl. 

The four nodded and Rexene bowed slightly before moving backwards as Naruto did some hand seals before carrying Elle on his back. “Alright guys I’m going first, follow through when I call alright?!” he shouted and then they were gone.

Blinking, Inari looked to the spot where the blonde was a moment ago. “I never seem to get tired of watching a transport jutsu’s smoky remains. Weird right…?” he asked which only fell into deaf ears.

.

They arrived at a small puff of smoke. Naruto placed Elle down and fingered one of the necklaces around his neck. “Um…” Elle muttered out trying to get Naruto’s attention getting an absent hum in return. “I wanted to ask, what kind of relationship of Asuka-san and Jin-san?” she asked voice quiet.

“Technically, we’re master and his guard.” Asuka said appearing out of nowhere in front of Naruto making Elle jump and squeak in surprise. 

“Oh, I-I see…” Elle murmured just as Jin appeared in front of Naruto then the blonde taking a step back and facing Elle.

Smiling Naruto fiddled with another necklace and Inari appeared in front of him surprising Elle once again. “So you two are back to glaring huh?” Naruto asked as the Asuka sneered at the ebony haired man who just plain out dismissed the other’s existence.

“Nice to see you too Naruto-san…” Inari said in a deadpan before rolling his eyes at the two. “They’re worse than when we were children.” he groaned to himself. Inari was ignored while Naruto checked through his bag and the two just ignored each other.

“Um…” Elle started in a slightly louder voice earning everyone’s attention successfully coloring her cheeks. “I was just curious; does this ‘Rexene’ fellow’s outfit a norm in the land of forgotten seals?” she asked truly baffled.

Five seconds counted with nothing but silence of the night and then, Naruto was laughing. The blond laughed hard and clutched at his sides feeling the stitch growing more and more painful but he didn’t stop, wheezing and huffing he continued to laugh and looked over to the three Summons and almost fainted from laughter. His eyes almost rolled completely back into his head as he laughed even harder.

And while Naruto had a struggle with life and death from lack of oxygen the three Summons all shared a look of horror and disgust. Asuka was the first to smoothen his features save from the slight twitch his eyebrows seemed to have adopted. “No Elle, it is not the norm of the kingdom. My cousin Rexene has…” he trailed off pursing his lips as he tried to find the right word. “ _Unique_ tastes when it comes to clothing, or well, anything actually.” He continued on with his eyebrows furrowed.

“More like _freaky_ sense of taste…” Jin murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

Inari was pale and was bordering green when he circled his arms around himself. “Hairy…” he said voice stuttering.

“Furry…” Naruto corrected in a breathless voice.

“Lilac…” Inari continued as if not hearing Naruto.

“Purple…” Naruto coughed the word as he steady his breathing.

“THONG!” Inari screeched as he shivered in disgust.

Lips twitching, Naruto bit his lip and said. “Mankini…” he trailed.

Inari turned to glare at him. “Whatever it’s called, it’s an abomination! A disgrace! An eyesore!” he protested as he flailed his arms. Suddenly stopping he turned to glare at Elle. “And you!” he exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the girl expertly startling the poor brunette. “You dare ask if it’s a norm?! It has to be illegal in any dimensions to wear _that_ kind of _thing._ ” He said spitting the words with venom.

A snort made the redhead snap his head over to Asuka. “At least it was cousin Rexene who wore it. At least on him it actually is acceptable still. Just imagine the king, uncle Shiki be the one wearing _IT_.” he continued voice dull. Inari shivered and closed his violet eyes. 

“Just imagine…” Jin said voice lowered dramatically as if imitating a narrator of a movie. “Lumps of fat rolling off the exposed sides and front.” He started making Inari’s face twist in disgust. “Nipples barely being covered by the strap of cloth _supposed_ to be covering them…” He continued circling the still eye shut teen. “Chest, Armpit, and Pubic hair exposed for all to see…” He continued saying by the redhead’s ear making the teen shiver in disgust trying to will away the vision.

“Stop it…” Inari gritted out face turning green.

“Ass cheeks parted with that flimsy strip of cloth as it displays itself in all its fatty wrinkled glory…” he finished effectively making the redhead turn to a bush and empty his stomach with a blonde head beside him retching out his last meal. “Oh, sorry Naruto-san…” Jin said voice bright and bouncy, not sounding apologetic at all.

“Uh…” Elle tried to say but found that she didn’t have anything to say. Still bewildered of what had happened, she opted on a small smile as she let herself relax. 

“Finally…” Asuka said softly, smiling as he looked at the brunette. Elle looked at him confused. “You’re finally comfortable enough to smile…” He said with a smile that set her cheeks aflame.

Jin rolled his eyes and murmured. “Again with the ‘Harem Smile’...”

“ENOUGH!” Naruto boomed suddenly, wiping his mouth as he glared murder at Jin. “You…” he said menacingly glaring hatefully at Jin. “It would’ve been fine with me if only Inari was the one who heard that little _scenario_ …” he continued ignoring a small weak ‘hey’ from the redhead still bent over the bushes. “But you had to say it out loud now don’t you…?” he asked rhetorically voice dropping in a shivering cold tone. “This is one of my three absolute orders from you Jin…” he said fingering an ebony necklace around his neck as Jin gulped. 

“Naruto-san, are you sure? Using one of the three overrule in such a manner…” Jin tried to reason but Naruto only glared at him making him snap his mouth shut never seeing this side of the blonde.

“The punishment if this order be ever broken is _‘eternal impotency’_ …” Naruto said in a threatening voice making Jin pale. Naruto continued to eye Jin who was now looking terrified to the ground. Smirking internally, he moved to finger instead his azure necklace while hiding the other stones with his palm sharing a brief glance with Asuka who smirked. “Jin Gregelle, any word that comes out of your mouth that may evoke the same reaction I had earlier will then be punished by your seal’s law to be impotent for as long as you shall live.” He said voice almost stammering as he cackled evilly inside. 

Jin bowed his head and nodded while as Asuka placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “There, there, just think before you say anything. Let’s not disappoint future Mrs. Gregelle.” The silver haired man teased as Inari stood beside Naruto and give a discrete grin towards the blond who replied with a small tilt of the lips. 

Elle stood by the corner looking over the four men as they interact and let out a soft giggle. “Alright, I see I can trust you now…” She said voice clear and strong as she looked over the four now silent and looking at her with eyes widened in slight surprise. She tore her right sleeve revealing a tattooed seal before reaching through her neckline and retrieving a small sphere with a red liquid sloshing within. She crushed the sphere and smeared the liquid onto her shoulders. The seal glowed and a scroll popped out in a puff of smoke. “This is the scroll of where all the researches of the new minerals are written. The books within the archive are researches about old minerals and its unique uses. You’ll find it is quite useful for medicinal and health uses.” She said as she moved towards Naruto and offered the scroll.

“Why go through all the trouble of getting all the books from the archives?” Inari asked as Naruto took the scroll and lifted his shirt showing a temporary inked seal and seal the scroll within.

“They are the treasures of our land…” Elle said as she looked at Inari. “They sell for a hefty price of maybe around ten million each volume set of research. Though it still depends on what type of research it is.” She paused to hold her hair when a particularly strong breeze passed the clearing they were in. “All those ten thousand of books were to be payment for the request our village have.” She said staring Naruto in the eye.

Jin whistled, impressed. “That’s quite a bargain. And I’m guessing this request is not an easy task?” he asked in confidence.

Elle nodded a little stiff. “Yes, we request for all the new minerals to be destroyed.” She said face determined.

Elle parted her lips to say more when Naruto raised a hand silencing her. “This is a serious request, and I’m not on duty and neither am I under the obligation to receive this request.” He said as Elle felt her face fell. “Though I might know someone who can help you…” he said grinning.

“Ugh, are we gonna go back to Konoha?” Inari whined as he flopped down onto the slightly sandy clearing. _‘Sandy…?’_ he thought to himself. “Ok I get it…” he said as he looked over to Asuka and Jin who were smirking down at him. He sighed and sat up looking over to Naruto who has a teasing grin on his lips making him pout. “Ok stop it, I’m not the brightest color in the box ok?! But stop looking at me as if I’m the dimmest!” he exclaimed standing up and brushing his clothes off.

“I’m not quite following.” Elle said looking at the four men.

“They are saying, that they will give the request to another village other than Konoha.” A deep voice said making her snap her gaze to a shadow coming out from the woods. 

“Gaara…” Naruto said smiling. “Long time no-what? What did I do?” Naruto said frowning when Gaara gave him a withering look.

“How many times have I told you? Do not transport yourself inside the village in your convenience. It causes the alarm to trip and the report goes directly to emergency level S and I’m called out to expect the worst.” The new arrival with hair bloody red and eyes of greenest jade said exasperatedly.

Scratching his cheeks embarrassed, Naruto smiled guiltily. “Ah, it was kind of a bit of an emergency and since the only other place than Konoha that I have a mark to transport to is here, I had no other options.” He explained in a bashful tone.

“Alright…” Gaara breathed out as he raised his right wrist to his mouth. “False alarm everyone, pull back, it’s only Uzumaki…” he said through a communication device.

A few rustles and twig breaking later and a handful of sand ninjas got out of the small forest before leaving in separate ways after bowing to their Kazekage. “Sheesh, it’s only the squirt after all…” a new voice said as two sets of footsteps moved towards them.

Naruto’s eyebrow twitched at the name. “Say that again when we’ve compared heights.” Naruto said in a dull tone as the two figures stepped into the light of the moon.

A brown haired black eyed male carrying three scrolls on his back stepped out with a friendly smirk on his lips followed by a frowning green eyed blonde with a humongous metal fan strapped on her back. “Ho~ my look who has grown…” the brown haired man teased as he stood in front of Naruto and compared heights. “I guess you’re not so much of a squirt anymore…”

“Thanks…” Naruto grumbled as he pocketed his hands and unconsciously pouted.

“That aside, what is this important request?” the blonde haired woman asked tapping her sandals on the ground in an impatient gesture.

The brown haired man rolled his eyes and leaned in close to Naruto. “Excuse her, she’s pregnant of three months so is a little irritable.” He mock whispered which brought a crease on her eyebrow.

“Oh wow, congratulations, who’s the father?” Naruto asked speechless.

“Someone by the name of Shikamaru Nara…” she gritted out before turning and leaving the clearing.

Naruto blinked at the hostility and turned to Gaara. “What’s that all about?” he asked brows afloat.

“Issues, apparently Nara wants to marry her.” He said off handedly as he motioned for them to follow.

“And that’s a bad thing why?” Naruto asked bewildered as he moved to follow gesturing to the others to do the same.

Gaara sighed and looked to the brunette walking beside the blonde to explain. The brunette sighed and addressed Naruto as they walked. “Temari didn’t want to get married. Heck she didn’t want a child nor to start a family at all.” He said sighing as he looked up into the quarter moon. “Our own family just gotten over many insecurities and misunderstandings, we wanted to take our time and get to know each other, we’ve wasted so many years already…” he said looking at Gaara’s back.

“The Nara's wanted her to marry into the family and move to Konoha.” Gaara said, back still towards them as they walked on towards the Kazekage tower.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms behind his neck. “Let me guess, she refused them _vehemently_.” He stated earning a snicker from his right.

“Yup…! It almost turned into an all-out war between Temari and that Shikamaru guy.” The brunette said grinning.

“Yes and Kankuro and I both had to step in to restrain her.” Gaara supplied briefly looking back before turning front again.

Kankuro nodded wisely before sighing. “In the end they got a compromise that Shikamaru would have right to visit the child as it grows; and that when it turned seven they both will keep it for a year with weekly visits from the other.”

“Huh, I’m surprised Shikamaru even accepted those conditions. I imagine him frowning and saying ‘troublesome’ instead.” Naruto said a little awed at the information.

“It was him that set up the conditions.” Gaara stated simply snapping Naruto’s attention to him yet he continued on walking. “Temari wanted to keep the child sure, but she didn’t want to raise it. She offered to deliver the child to the Nara and let them raise the child in Konoha while she visited once a week.” He said gaze onwards while Naruto looked at him slacked jaw.

Kankuro laughed. “She was actually the one who said ‘troublesome’ at that time.” He said in mirth before sobering up and growing solemn. “Temari didn’t want to raise the child simply because she didn’t know how to be a mother. We were so little when our mother died and we only vaguely remember her. She wanted to save the child the loneliness of living here around us being awkward towards it.” 

Gaara stopped his pace and Kankuro snapped out of his thoughts. “We’re not blaming you for what happened Gaara, it wasn’t your fault when she-” he cut off when Gaara turned and smile softly.

“I know.” He said softly before looking up at the building before them. “I wanted to say we’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Remember that word ‘Mankini’ search it in Google images it really is shocking… I’m not fond nor do I particularly abhor it. [Blank look]


	4. Sasuke's Productive Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't you just hear the sarcasm on the title? [grins]

Eleven twenty eight. Twenty eight minutes passed eleven. Eight minutes past twenty minutes of eleven o’clock at _night_. Night, the period of darkness between sunset and sunrise, in short, it’s _late_ ; late at night to be more precise. It is at this time that a certain raven was bleeding out on both palms as he tries, hard as he can, to not lose his temper. He sat there on a waiting chair by the hospital lounge as he waited for his medical records to be printed out and bound to be passed as a requirement for appealing to be emancipated. 

Although living alone when he was a genin he had people check up on him from time to time and even returning from traveling, _the road of life_ , and living alone he still had people check up on him this time being ANBU instead of nosy civilian women. He was grateful to now that passing an appeal was all he needed to do to get nosy ANBUs (that being as Kakashi) to stop paying him unwelcomed visits; though this _small_ task is proving to be mentally challenging for his already very thin strand of patience. 

Sasuke started tapping his feet on the tiled floor earning a sneer or two from some of the staff behind the reception which he returned with his unrestrained glare. Some fainted some went stalk still but he didn’t pay them any mind and continued his tapping which now caused a small crack on the tiles beneath his feet.

Glancing briefly on the wall clock behind the reception desk he snarled, distantly hearing two thuds from somewhere in the room. Scowling he turned his head forward again and tried to distract himself by watching the television that the hospital has. The movie was about some exaggerated ninja plot that had him calm, yes, but now mostly disturbed. His eyebrows twitched and his scowl deepened as he continued to watch the pathetic excuse for a movie. But at least he wasn’t giving off an aura of death around him.

At a commercial he glanced at the clock again to find that it was a few minutes after midnight and the death aura came back in full force actually making a few lights flicker and the T.V. to go blue screen. The nurses hurried their steps, the doctors hid cowardly in their offices. 

A few seconds tick passed and Sasuke felt his pulse join in with the rhythm until it was broken by a clear and composed voice. “Sasuke…? What are you doing here?”

Looking up Sasuke felt his glare turn down a notch at seeing the still irritating pink hair. “…Sakura.” He said simply in greeting earning an acknowledging nod. 

Sakura raised an eyebrow and urged him to continue. Getting a passive stare in return she sighed and sat a seat away from him folding her white coat neatly so it doesn’t wrinkle. “It’s considered common courtesy to answer when somebody asked you a question…” she drawled eyeing the T.V. that was still blue screened. Shrugging, she looked at the Uchiha from the corner of her eye. 

“I had requested a compilation of my past and recent medical records. They said to wait here while they copied the files then compiled them.” He said as he eyed the T.V. and sighed letting a small current of electricity flow from his now wounded but not bleeding hands towards the T.V. and it whirred back into the channel it was broadcasting earlier.

“Huh, you went out of your way at this time of night for a simple thing to be asked tomorrow morning?” she asked raising her eyebrow at him as she glanced at him then back at the T.V.

Sasuke furrowed his brows and frowned. “I’ve been here since five in the afternoon.” He said frowning at the screen that played some ridiculous fight scene of the movie from earlier.

Sakura turned to him eyes wide and disbelieving. “You should’ve received it around an hour after the request…” she said voice drowning all noise. The volume of the T.V. seemed to be muted, the steps of those walking dulled, the voice of others unheard while Sasuke tried to process what the pink haired doctor said.

“Then…” he started with a chilling voice that froze everything in the lounge. “…where are my records?” he asked to no one in particular when suddenly a door from one of the hallways opened and a nurse looking flushed and flustered with her hair in disarray, clothes rumpled and lips swollen stepped into the hallway carrying a bound book on one hand. She paused and giggled when a hand squeezed at her bottom and a young doctor was seen from within the room.

The nurse continued walking and beamed at Sasuke when she saw him. “Uchiha-kun…!” she called as she hastened her steps and stopped at a few steps from him. Her cheeks reddened and she fiddled with her fingers while shuffling her feet. “…you, um, waited for me?” she asked in what would have been a ‘cute’ voice if Sasuke were straight.

Sakura stood quickly and snatched the book. “Midori-san, I’ll take it from here you can go…” she said voice a little panicked.

Midori frowned and placed her hands on her hips. “Haruno-sensei you may be my superior but I was the one who completed this request so if you’d hand over the book, it would be very much be appreciated.” She huffed moving to swipe the book but was kept away from her reach. “Come now Haruno-sensei I need to give that to Uchiha-kun here, I’m sure he doesn’t want to wait…” she said that had Sakura lose all color on her face.

Turning, Sakura saw that Sasuke was on his feet and his head bowed some. Tensing her muscles she waited for him to make the first move. Sasuke’s finger twitched and he was gone from where he was and was gripping air when Sakura moved and gripped at his wrist before he grabbed the nurse’s neck. “Calm down Sasuke!” she said as she wrestled with his other arm which tried to pry her hand from his wrist. “I’ll deal with her later, calm down!” she snapped at him when he made a grab again at the now terrified nurse looking straight at his sharingan activated eyes, the three tomoe spinning. “Don’t look at his eyes!” Sakura snapped at Midori who stood still trembling as she continued to look at the man’s eyes. 

Growling Sakura put in her weight onto the hold and Sasuke cringed at the biting grip. Sakura moved and threw him on the floor and pinned him there. “Calm down Sasuke, should you kill her and go to jail for it, you wouldn’t be able to go after Naruto… you’d be stuck here and be labeled as a killer. Do you want to betray his trust?” she asked softly which calmed the raven as he went slack in her hold.

A few more minutes passed and neither registered Midori running for life when the eye contact was broken and how the nurses were trembling slightly behind the reception desk and that no one seemed to have the courage to pass by the lounge to get to one of the hospital hallways. They stayed there, with Sasuke lightly pinned to the floor and Sakura sitting on his back as she watched the now ending movie.

“I get it…” Sasuke whispered which Sakura grunted at. “I said I get it, so get off…” he said with light annoyance which Sakura replied with putting more of her weight on him, making him grunt. “It’s just that, without Naruto around, I seem to lose patience and feel always on edge…” he explained face firmly planted still on the floor as he lay there and didn’t make a move to get up. “I can’t relax, feeling tense every time people’s gazes fall on me. But when I’m with him I don’t care if anyone was looking because I’m only…” he trailed murmuring the last words against the cold tile.

“…because he makes you see only him…” Sakura said in a soft voice as she sat on a chair. “I know what you mean…” she said smiling as her eyes went distant. “Even when we were kids, he’s always shining, making everyone look at him. Even with my crush on you back then, my eyes never seem to stray far from him at all.” She said closing her eyes, reminiscing. “He’s always had been a bigger existence than any of us.” She drawled looking over to the T.V. now playing another movie this time a crappy hospital drama. 

Chuckling to herself, Sakura continued to eye the screen. “Sasuke…?” she called which was replied by a grunt. “How long do you plan on laying there?” she asked as she rolled her eyes at the obvious fake tears of the actress.

Standing up Sasuke sat a seat away from her and crossed his legs. Sakura sneaked a peek and chuckled at a small blush the raven sported earning a withering glare. Sasuke released a deep sigh and looked over to the screen as well, glaring at the obvious rip off of him, raven hair, black eyes and a deep scowl. Scoffing, he snapped his head aside disgusted before leaning his back on the chair and looking at the ceiling. “Sakura…” he called which she replied with a hum. “Can you make a medicine to make a man impotent for the rest of his life?” he asked conversationally.

Sakura hummed before snickering at an overdramatic scene. “Well not permanently, but I can whip one up that works at least a year or so…” she trailed before laughing at the forced foreboding expression the doctor on the movie.

Sasuke hummed still staring at the ceiling. “Will you report me if I just mildly traumatize that nurse with genjutsu?” he asked loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Sakura glanced at him from the corner of her eye before watching again. “Not really, one of the nurses, or doctors was bound to report her to the Hokage sooner or later.” She said earning nods from the on duty nurses. “She’s been seducing the male populace of the hospital, and I mean all the _male populace_ ; workers and patients alike, single or attached.” She drawled as she pouted when the program was on a commercial break. “Nobody would really miss her, except I guess those men she tricked to sleep with her.” She shrugged before standing up and stretching as Sasuke stood and walked to the exit. “I’ll take care of Hajime-sensei… I expect a morally whipped Midori without brain damage when I report to work tomorrow; I mean later this evening alright!” she shouted over to him earning loud snickering from many nurses.

.

After showing the loose woman, Midori he recalled, a future he deemed worthy for her, which consisted of a forced no love marriage, a territorial yet cheating husband, seven children with only a year apart each, a small and pitiful house, an almost torture like sex life and working dead hours at the hospital to pay off their bills and supply money to his husband who spends them on women and booze, Sasuke then made his way to the tower to pass his requirements only to found the booth closed. Irritated Sasuke went up to the Hokage’s office to at least aggravate the silver haired Hokage.

He arrived, knocked and went in without waiting for permission to see the man signing documents at an insane speed with the sharingan spinning. “I’m fairly sure this is one reason why Uchiha’s were never nominated as Hokage.” Sasuke drawled letting himself in and sitting on a sofa that became a regular at the room on the day the sixth Hokage take office.

“Not really, the old council and village elders had wanted a sharingan bearing Hokage but not an Uchiha…” he said bored as he continued to sign papers. “…ironic enough that said sharingan bearing Hokage kicked them asses off their comfy seats with the approval of the five Kage…” he said with a lilting sound of amusement.

Grunting Sasuke eyed the cracking paint of the ceiling. “I thought the village was rebuilt after Pain attacked? Why is the paint peeling?” Sasuke asked a little perturbed.

“The wood used for the ceiling wasn’t sanded right… why are you even here asking these mundane questions?” Kakashi drawled bored. “Don’t you have things to do like getting those requirements and training for your scheduled placement test?” he asked off handedly as he dramatically signed the last paper. 

“One, I’ve got all my requirements but the booth was closed. Two…” he drawled as he gave Kakashi a dead look.

Chuckling Kakashi stood and stretched. “Of course the great Uchiha Sasuke doesn’t need to train to pass the placement exam. Though Sasuke, How about the ANBU exams a day after the placement test?” he asked bemused as he looked at Sasuke who’s eyes went wide at the information. “Better get prepared Sasuke, since the ANBU exams rarely happen. It’s only held when more than ten examinees are attending.” He said eye crinkling.

Sasuke snorted and relaxed against the cushion. “I’m just surprise that the ANBU exam was the day after my placement exam; I’m not worried about failing since I know I won’t. But I know I don’t need to take the ANBU exam anyways since I know you’ll just promote me to avoid casualties in the exam even if it means letting only nine examinees take it.” he said smirking at Kakashi who’ve gone quiet.

“That’s why I hate smart Uchiha’s they get on my nerves every time they open their mouths.” Kakashi said turning to look over the window. “Anyways Sasuke, are you sure you don’t want to have a surrogate mother to carry your child?” he asked his back to the young man.

“Yes I’m sure. Itachi didn’t stressed anything about reviving the clan, I guess I kind of get why he didn’t encourage me.” He said as he pillowed his head with his arms. “Our bloodline is the most difficult to attain of all bloodline. It had caused generation upon generation of pain and suffering. Only very few have found enlightenment and more often than not had caused them the lives of those they held dear and of their own mortality.” Sighing as he continued. “If I ever want a child I think we’ll just adopt…” he trailed thinking of blond hair and blue eyes, unconsciously letting a smile tilt his lips.

“We…?” Kakashi asked as if bored to try and trick the boy in confessing.

Sasuke’s smile grew fonder and his eyes grew soft. “Yeah, I think Naruto would want kids, I mean he likes them and all… he thinks nobody knows that he plays with the children of the orphanage or when he grew fond of Kurenai-sensei’s child.” He offered fondly before sitting up eyes twinkling. “…he even helps with taking care of the orphaned babies in the hospital… and he-” he paused and looked at Kakashi's bare face that was smirking at him. He gaped, bogeyed at his sensei’s appearance then scowled at the thought of the man seeing his soft side then mortified and flushed as he recalled all of what he said.

“I hate you.” Sasuke said as he turned his back on Kakashi and he settled himself onto the couch once again.

Kakashi smiled fondly at the raven and pulled up his mask again. “…aww, I love you too Sasuke… completely platonic though…” he said teasing.

Humming pleasantly to himself Kakashi took a seat behind his desk again and began organizing some papers. “By the way Sasuke…” he called but was ignored which he shrugged at and continued anyways. “Being the only remaining member of the Uchiha clan makes you the head _automatically_. Despite you being the last one, the clan is still enlisted as a clan. And being the head of the clan offers you power over everything that is under it, the lands, the riches and _the rights_.” Kakashi drawled accenting words as he does so.

Sasuke rolled over and glared at the man behind the desk. “Why the fuck, are you only telling me now?” he said in a chilling voice and a heated glare.

“Maa, just keeping a promise to a certain blonde haired, blue eyed, ex-jinchūriki ninja…” he said smiling at the raven as he separate papers into stacks.

“Wha…!” Sasuke exclaimed standing on his feet. “I’ve wasted a week for these dumb requirements for nothing…”

“…If it makes you feel better I was sworn to not tell you for a month…” Kakashi inputted that was ignored as Sasuke continued.  

“I even waited for that green haired bitch while she got fucked to get my medical records and you tell me it’s not necessary to pass that stupid appeal?! Why are you even popping in and out of my house unannounced once a month if I no longer required a guardian?!” he asked almost hysterical making Kakashi grin.

“I was visiting my lovely ex-student to make sure he gets by alright…” he said in a tone that screams ‘Liar’.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, hands itching to wring the silver haired Hokage’s neck. “And this placement exam is it fucking necessary to do it?” Sasuke asked voice forcefully calm.

“Actually yes, even though it’s only formality, you need to undergo the exam for official purposes…” he said eyes crinkling in that ‘I one upped you’ way. “Maa, look at it this way, at least after the exam I could promote you to ANBU and you could go after Naruto without further delay.” He sang moving his attention back to the papers.

Eye glaring, vein throbbing and eyebrow twitching, Sasuke stood straight took a deep breath and calmed himself down. “Who’s going to evaluate me in the exam? Please at least tell me that he or she could make me break a sweat.” Sasuke said a picture of calm and tranquil shinobi.

“Maa, I’m sure as Hokage I could give you a run for you money. Exam’s at dawn today to twilight on the training grounds above the Hokage monument.” Kakashi said looking up amused at the young man’s effort to play calm. Shaking his head fondly he moved his attention back to the papers seeing Sasuke nod stiffly and strode over to the door from the corner of his eye. 

Pausing, with hand on the door knob Sasuke relaxed his stance. “Iruka-sensei will be glad to see you’re doing your job, maybe finally he’ll say yes to your offer for a date…” he said in a bored tone copied from Kakashi.

“Maa, I hope so, he’s been down lately…” he said absently as he continued to sort out the papers. “And maybe yeah he’d say yes to my off-er…” he trailed, hands pausing, as he looked up to see Sasuke looking at him smugly over his shoulder before leaving.

“Have a pleasant morning Hokage-sama…” Sasuke chirped as he walked out and to his apartment with a bounce on his step.

.

Dawn came and gone and the sun was at its zenith when the masked Hokage arrived at the training ground finding a very pissed off Uchiha who was topless and sweating. “Started already without your examiner? My how dedicated…” he taunted in a teasing tone which earned a very animalistic growl.

Trees burning, ten foot deep craters, kunai and shuriken rain, and a tripled area training field later in with the sun just sinking in the horizon, two bloodied men trudged their way to the hospital, one exhausted physically, the other both physically and emotionally. Arriving, signing overnight stay papers then collapsing face first to their respective beds in the same room the two abandoned themselves to sleep distantly hearing a weeping voice of a man that muttered words here and there. Both ninjas barely conscious processed only a couple words. ‘My poor penis…’ the voice said. 

A raven haired man slept with a sweet smile on his face that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Evil Cackling]
> 
> this chap still makes me crack up...
> 
> i really love making Sasuke suffer for several reasons [he hurt Naru-chan!!!]
> 
> Anyways~
> 
> Warning for next chapter! I will not discuss how Elle get to give the mission to sand and all those little details on the rebellion of the civilians since we are focusing on Naruto’s travel here not some angsty war. 
> 
> See ya tomorrow!!


	5. Playing dress up, wait there's more???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, Naruto didn't mind playing dress-up after today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Small note:**
> 
> **Inari: Red hair; Violet eyes**
> 
> **Asuka: Silver hair; Silver Blue eyes**
> 
> **Jin: Ebony hair; Golden eyes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Why are we doing this again…?” Inari gritted out as a young servant girl ties up his now lengthened hair. The girl scowled and pulled at a tight knot harder eliciting a whimper from the redhead. Exasperated, the girl twirled and knotted his hair with a frown.

Asuka looked at him bored as he fans himself while as Jin had his back from the two, shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter as he leaned onto the door frame of the rice paper doors leading to the garden. Inari bared his teeth, growling at the snickering man struggling with the young girl still struggling with his hair; while as Asuka sighed and tried to ignore the two’s antics as he try to tone down the twitching of his brow.

A door slid open and in came Naruto from the hallway and gave the three a dead look. Sighing, he slid the door closed and sat daintily beside Asuka, mindful of the gold and blue kimono on his person as he eyed the wincing redhead when the girl twisted a particular knot of his hair.

“It’s a job, Inari, _a job_ …” Naruto said. “I’m not exactly rich outside of the village. So if we are gonna eat, we have to work.” He said waving the relieved servant girl away after she finished with Inari’s hair leaving a scowling redhead fiddling with his hair. “Or if you’d prefer I could easily send you back to your realm. I’m sure adviser Shouka would love to start your training as the next lord.” He said dismissively, expression flat as he shifted his seating before sighing and massaging his sore soles.

Face paling, Inari bit his painted lips to keep from answering back opting for staring at his lap instead as he messed with the small trimmings of a handkerchief tucked into his dark green and pale red kimono.

Asuka parted his red painted lips as he moved his gaze from his lap to Naruto making his hair ornaments jingle at the movement. “And what exactly are we here for Naruto-san?” he asked as he tried to not let aggravation bleed into his voice.

Naruto looked at him raising his now perfectly trimmed eyebrow noticing the slight tone that bled through. “You don’t see me jumping for joy do you Asuka?” Naruto started narrowing his eyes at the now brunette. “We lost the toss in so be a good sport and suck it up.” He said irritation slipping into the words.

Asuka narrowed his eyes in response. Caller or not, Asuka will not be intimidated easily by the now pale red haired blonde. Snapping his wooden fan close with a snap he gave the young man a sharp look, shifting his seating as he does so. “Yes, I am very aware of that, but that is not my question Naruto-san. What is the purpose of dressing as _this_ and what are the specifications of our job?” he asked voice clipped tossing a stray lock of hair over his back again making the bells jingle at the movement.

Naruto released a deep breath and motioned for Jin to sit with them three. “Our client, Junichirou Harumi, the head of this household is to travel to the city of Grecia at the border of the land of metal.” He started, pulling out a scroll from his garments and rolling it to show a map. “From where we are now it will take two weeks at the most.” Scanning the parchment he pointed to a point before dragging it to another. “Our job is to pose as the client’s daughters, hence the dresses.” Deadpanning, he dragged his gaze to the other two in the same predicament. Jin snickered none too loudly earning three throbbing spots on his head. “No one really have had seen the three ladies since their birth except the members of the household so it doesn’t matter how we look like so long as we look like women.” He said rolling up the map before tucking it back into his sleeves.

The three summon nodded and Naruto continued. “The three daughters are promised to the crown prince of Grecia where he will choose one. This promise with the Grecian kingdom had been established since before the prince and the ladies were born. This is a big political exchange and also a symbol of friendship between the clans that had lasted for already three generations.” He said looking at the three who listened intently, unmoving.

“There have been three attempts of assassinations on the three ladies which caused the deaths of the three guards of the ladies. We’re hired to make sure they’re safe as they travel under guise towards the kingdom.” He paused to look at the pacified look of the three summon and grinned. “According to the lots we drew, Inari, Asuka and I are the three ladies proxies’ while as you Jin…” he trailed, grin widening bordering maniacal. “You’re the appointed guard for the three proxy ladies…” he drawled out, grin still plastered on his face.

Blinking, Jin raised his brow. “Uh, Oka~y…?” he drawled unable to understand the humor.

“You’ll be on guarding duty with a disguised genin team with their Jounin instructor…” Naruto finished grin turning into a smirk as Jin slowly paled as understanding dawned on the other two summon.

Jin snapped his head towards Asuka who failed to hide his snort then to Inari who laughed fully trying to stay still to not wrinkle his clothes. “ _Genin_ team?” he gritted out to Naruto, slowly dragging his gaze to the blonde who looked damn smug.

“Yup! Genins; three young preteens…” Naruto nodded sagely with his arms crossed over his ‘endowed’ chest.

“Body awkward…” Asuka supplied with a curt nod, eyes closed.

“Hormone driven…” Inari added grinning ear to ear.

“Loud, obnoxious, and hyperactive _Genins…_ ” Naruto finished smiling impishly at the horror stricken Jin looking bogeyed at the three.

“Can I-” Jin started.

“Nope…” Inari mocked nose in the air.

“But you said-” Brows furrowed Jin looked at the three.

“Nuh-uh…” Naruto shook his head childishly.

“I-” Again Jin was cut off.

“You said so yourself…” Asuka said with a barely concealed smirk. “No take backs or switching…” he said giving the brunette a smug grin. “Are you going to go back on your word of honor because of this petty reason? I had you pegged to be a man of your word. I wonder what master Miko would think seeing you in this _dishonorable state_.” He said spatting the last words making both other summons to cringe.

“Ooh, that was low…” Inari said under his breath peering up into Jin’s face that has a grimace etched onto it.

Naruto sighed inconspicuously and straightened his back before moving his gaze from one summon to another. He didn’t know much about the three’s past but he knew an awkward situation when he sees one. Clearing his throat gently to bring the three’s attention back to him he looked at their faces. Jin still had that grimace even looking at the blonde; Inari had an uneasy expression and keep peering into Jin and Asuka’s face and Asuka, was pale and had a horrified look on his face as he lightly touched his painted lips.

Naruto looked at his three summon and cleared his throat loudly this time snapping the three out. “Sorry to destroy a perfectly awkward moment…” he started earning a huff, snort and a sigh. “…and as much as I enjoy being left out of the loop…” he added earning three snickers making him smile as he completely destroyed the tension. “…we have a mission to do.” He said seriously, earning three firm nods. “…fifteen million ryo is at stake here people; we need to be vigilant at all times.” He trailed before standing up and walked towards the door. Not hearing any movement from the three he looked back and saw the three gawking at him; wide eyed and jaw slacked and all. “What…?” he asked, brows furrowing.

“Fifteen…” Inari mouthed looking at Naruto with eyes growing impossibly bigger.

“…million…” Asuka followed, jaw now snapped shut as he bogeyed Naruto.

“RYO!!!!!” Jin bellowed after jumping to his feet.

Naruto cringe at the volume of the ebony haired man and looked at them incredulously. “Again, I can’t see the issue here…” he said furrowing his brows further as he stared at the three looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Feeling the irritation throb at his forehead he crossed his arms and sneered at the three still looking at him as he’s a freak. “Well…?” he urged the three.

“Are you kidding me…?” Inari blurted out, standing up as he saw the other two won’t be moving any further from where they were. “Fifteen million ryo…! Who wouldn’t be surprised about fifteen fucking million ryo being the payment for the mission?!” he said voice rising as he spoke. “Is there something else about this mission you haven’t told us yet?” he asked voice toning down to his average volume.

Blinking once, then twice and thrice Naruto parted his lips then said. “Fifteen million is already a reasonable price for the job. The threat is big; the killed bodyguards are the best rogue ninjas that the household have gotten a hold of.” He explained voice and face neutral. “Each of them had skills of almost the same as you three…” he drawled receiving three glares. Sweat dropping, he continued. “…well at least from what I heard but since all three are dead, I’m not so sure…” he pacified the three before looking at them in the eye. “But one thing’s for sure our part on this plan is vital and delicate. If we fail, we could very likely lose our lives and forsake the three ladies and those genins as well…” he finished tone solemn but firm.

A calm silence settled over the room and Naruto smiled to himself as he looked at the fire that burned in the eye of the three older men. They may be years his senior but peace dulls a person’s sense of danger and hardship. So despite the three being his senior in life, he outlived them in experience alone.

Letting out a huff he gave the three a big smile and relaxed his shoulders. “Now that we’re all fired up, how about let’s meet up with our so called ‘comrades’ that the royalty of Grecia hired.” He said sliding open the door and walked out into the hallways of the mansion.

Left and right, the four maneuvered through the manor with ease having memorized the place from a map they ‘borrowed’ from the vaults out of forced habit, or maybe because of pure Jounin paranoia.

Another turn had Naruto pausing making the three abruptly stop their pace. “There are three more chakra signatures other than the Jounin and his genin team I was briefed earlier.” He murmured low enough for only the three of them to hear. “It would be best to survey the situation first, mask your chakras…” he drawled starting up his pace once more, moving towards a crane painted rice paper door before sliding it open and immediately freezing in place.

.

“I’m so~ bo~red!” a twelve year old brunette whined as he rolled over into another position now facing his Jounin instructor who’s as silent as the dead. His dark blue eyes narrowed into a glare before inconspicuously, for him that is, stuck his tongue out at the silent man.

“Shut it, you’re making my ears bleed…” another twelve year old said sporting a headful of strawberry blonde hair, eyes dull as he stare at his teammate before leaning back onto the wall and almost drifting back to sleep.

A snort snapped the two’s attention to their last teammate, sporting a chopped honey brown hair framing his smug pale lilac eyes. “And humoring him would do any good? Ignore him and quiet down; you two display the worst of Konoha on your behavior. Show some delicacy will you…” he said from his seat onto the cushion.

The two quieted down but not without a whole heap of glares and growls before huffing and ignoring the other. The man of which was their instructor sighed softly almost silently as he eyed the genin team he was forced to take in. One was still lounging with his head propped up with his right arm eyes stubbornly closed hidden behind a messy black mop of hair. Another was leaning onto the wall closest to the doors blood red eyes glaring at the opposite wall, arms crossed in aggravation as he blew a stray lock of his hair from his eyes. The last and most talented yet most infuriating member of his three man cell team was the brown haired pale eyed boy who’s calmly, albeit a bit tensely, seated onto one of the seven plush cushion seating in the room.

Inwardly sighing, the brunette Jounin scanned the eight tatami room they resided in and the other three beside his team; all hidden in shadows, as what he’d expected from elite ANBUs of the hidden village of the sand. He had a small inkling that his students may have a prickling feeling that there were other occupants within the room aside from them four; explaining the silence over the normally bantering lot.

A half hour later had the team squirming at their places from reasons unexplained to them whilst their instructor watched in amusement as the three try and fail to deduce what the feeling was. The tension from the three was rising as the clock ticked passed and the ANBU was considering on easing the young ones when the paper doors slid opened revealing three exquisitely dressed women and a slightly brooding man.

The women were adorned with the highest grade silken kimono and the most expensive of accessories on their hair and wrists. A pale red head stepped in first and gave no address of sort to the room’s occupants as he scrutinized them with her cold teal eyes. She settled herself onto one of the cushion seating and carefully let her gaze travel around the room stopping for a few moments on some corner.

The two other ladies followed in a flippant manner, not showing any distaste or appraisal to the occupants as they sat on both the pale redhead’s sides. One has her blood red hair up in an intricate web with ornaments dangling here and there accenting the beauty of the wearer while as the other had part of her ebony hair tied up with an ornamented hair piece that jingled along with her movements both sporting the other red head’s teal eyes. The last to enter was the bored looking brooding man with hair ebony and eyes of gold.

.

Minutes passed, the silence continued, stifling the three Genins squirming at their seats. Finally, it was broken by a long suffering sigh from Jin making Naruto jump slightly in his seat. Hissing to himself for being too distracted, Naruto offered Jin a slight tilt of the head in gratitude. Naruto then brought his attention over to the other occupants and straightened his back before lifting his hands and going through a set of seals. The result was instant, the three genins relaxed, their instructor slumped against the wall instead of tensely leaning on it and the three ANBU stepped out from their corners effectively scaring the three, again tensed, genins.

Naruto swiftly tucked his hands within his sleeves and addressed the room. “I assume you have all been informed of our part of the mission, mainly me and my team are to be the enemy bait and pursuit…” he asked softly in his slightly altered but still very masculine voice earning a few widening of the eyes, mainly from the young ones and was replied by half-hearted groans and grunts from the still stunned genins and a swift firm nods from the older elites. “We only have a few pleads from everyone here.” He continued eyeing everyone carefully.

“Please do not interfere with our mission.” He said simply to the silent room which was answered only by silence. “We assume that the three sand ninjas are armed protection for the ladies and we will not interfere with anything in accordance with your mission.” He said addressing the three ANBU with his gaze who nodded at the veiled query. “But.” He added. “The likeliness of such a thing to happen is slim to none; and if by the small chance it did happen, do not pursue and immediately call for one of us by any means.”

One of the ANBU bristled and Naruto turned his gaze to him. “By no means do I insinuate that if one of you were to make chase that the other two cannot protect the ladies or that the one to pursue to unquestionably fail. But we do not want any gamble here…” he explained looking directly at the man through the holes of his mask. “We cannot take any chances, you do your job and we do ours, we only want your cooperation.” He pleads as he eyed the three ANBU who nodded in reply.

Naruto nodded in gratitude and then eyed the three genins who sat rigid at attention. “I’ll be frank to the three of you…” he said as he stared the three down. “In a case you three attempt to retaliate in an attack…” he said slowly making the three grow nervous. “…you’ll die.” He said simply which earned three angered faces and the ebony haired one was about to voice out his thoughts when Naruto continued. “Three elite ninjas were already killed in the hands of these assassins. Rogue they may be but they are at least the level of a veteran ANBU.” He informed the now silent three who still has an air of defiance around them. “Putting on account that these men readily will kill anyone to stand in their way, could three little genins like you survive the attack that took the life of the three aforementioned elites?” he inquired the three silent teens.

The brown haired, pale eyed one glared at Naruto with defiance. “It’s true that we may not even come to par to a fourth of their skills, but if we don’t rise up to the challenge the-” he cut off when Naruto narrowed his gaze at him.

“There is no ‘challenge’ as you say, these people will kill you without batting an eyelash, they will not pause and taunt you to hit back, they have a schedule to keep and the time is running short. Frankly I don’t quite understand why the Royal family could only pay for a Konoha genin team whereas they could afford a team of three elites from the sand.” Naruto interjected pondering the mysterious reason on why the Grecian Royals sent dead weights to such a dangerous mission.

“Actually…” the Jounin instructor spoke for the first time making Naruto discretely stiffen his stance. “The messenger from the Grecian country decided to keep most of the money to be used for the mission to himself and only filing a mission to amount only to a level C, detailing only the escorting of a noble to one place to another.” He explained eye locking with Naruto who almost took a sudden intake of breath. “We only had recently gotten the whole story when we arrived.” He shrugged. “We could decline the mission and send back the money to the Grecian kingdom, but we will still be needing to travel all the way there to do so, since the go between ran off.” He said almost as if bored ignoring how his students mock whispered praises to him.

Naruto hummed, masking the need to stutter a sigh at the sound of that velvety voice that he always dreamt of. “I trust you’ll be able to keep them three out of death’s clutches, Mister?” he asked voice perfectly masked.

“Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha…” the brunette said, tone bored and nonchalant.

.

.

.

“SASUKE! Sasuke fucking Uchiha!” Naruto bellowed tearing at the cushions and sheets that adorned the tent they were given to stay in their travel.

Jin snorted and rolled over to look at Naruto upside down from one of the cots intended for the three proxies. “Technically he can’t, since you know…” he hinted gesturing his hand as he grinned impishly. “He’s the last one…” he said which Inari laughed and Asuka rolled his eyes at.

Inari gasped as he writhed on his seat at a piled on cushions. “Oh! Oh! Wait, what if he make a shadow clone? Doesn’t that count?” he asked in between chuckles and breaths.

Jin hummed. “…good point…” he pondered on but was cut when Naruto screamed in aggravation.

“Not the issue here assholes…!” Naruto screeched at them glaring at the two snickering summon. “The reason of my impromptu runaway sneaking plan is right outside this tent! A few meters away! Literally in hand’s reach!” he said hysterically pacing around the luxurious tent.

“Chillax, Naru~ it’s not like they’ll be like a foot near you for the whole trip…” Jin drawled as he relaxed onto the ‘too comfortable cot to be called a cot’ cot. “…‘sides, not like it’s an ‘impromptu’ thing, since you’ve been ‘planning’ the thing for a year…” Jin murmured to himself.

Inari nodded gulping down a glass of honey colored liquor. “Yeah, he’s right Naru, eyes on the price here…” he slurred before hiccupping and excusing himself. “…you said so yourself, our lives may be in danger in this mission…” he reminded waggling a finger at the blonde.

Raising his eyebrows, Naruto looked at Inari with amusement. “Did I say that?” he asked in mock wonder to the three who narrowed their eyes at him. “Come on guys, if we were normal people, sure, but we aren’t. A slightly harder blow and a shallow cut would transport you back to your realm and I, with all the Akatsuki and Bijuu drama I’ve gone through, do you think there’s someone out there who could actually put a scratch on me?” he asked off handedly before taking the glass from Inari and taking a gulp of the liquid as well.

“Point.” The three murmured seeing the logic.

“So…” Asuka asked raising an eyebrow at the flushed blonde. “…All the dramatics earlier was for?” he asked.

“For you guys to shut up about the awkward thingy and the money issue…” Naruto slurred face flushing further as he sat next to Inari who was now drinking from the bottle instead. “…you and ‘nari got all tight assed about the dressing up thing…” he drawled which caused Inari to slur out an indignant ‘did not’. “…then that awkward moment with you and Jin, I had to tell you guys something to get you to focus or somethin’…” he slurred out before collapsing against the equally inebriated Inari.

Jin raised a brow at the two, standing up and taking the glass away from Naruto who giggled at nothing. He sniffed at the glass before gagging at the smell. “Fuck, Shit, that’s some strong sleeping medicine…” he gasped out dropping the glass with a dull thud onto the carpeted floor. “…How the fuck can you two stay awake?” he asked, eyelids drooping slightly.

“Tolerance…!” The two drunk slurred in a happy voice.

“The old lady used to tell me to have some degree of tolerance to medicines and poison to administer the cure with a slightly functioning mind…” Naruto giggled out before standing up and wobbling over to a small pouch by their luggage. He opened it and took out a small scroll. Fumbling with it a bit he managed to open it showing an array of seals. Scrolling the scroll out further; finally he stopped and bit his finger sloppily before spreading his blood onto the surface of the seal. They watched as the blood was absorbed into the seal and a small vial with a bluish silvery liquid sloshing inside popped into existence. “One drop of this on a glass of water and voila; we’re cured!” exclaimed tossing the glass vial to Asuka who swiftly caught it with a sharp gasp.

After administering the cure, the two ‘redheads’ sighed and slumped onto their beds groaning. “Stupid Inari…” Naruto mumbled into a pillow.

“You’re one to talk…” Inari grumbled cheek against a pillow.

“I guess the Drink was intended for Jin, in thought of how the ladies don’t drink.” Asuka Said fixing up the bottle and glass.

Jin shrugged and snickered at the two. “Well good for me then that I hate any form of liquor.” He mock pondered aloud earning two growls which was cut by a warning flux of chakra.

“The wards…” Asuka murmured loud enough for everyone to hear. “Someone’s here…” he said to Naruto who nodded and made a hand sign.

“Who is it?” Jin asked, already by the flap entrance of the tent hand gripping a curved dagger in one hand.

“It’s me…” A voice rang out along with a flare of chakra making the three summon relax and one caller to stiffen.

“What is it Uchiha-san?” Naruto asked voice masked in a feminine tone.

There was shuffling and leaves rustling before came the answer. “I wanted to ask something…” Sasuke said voice soft and tender unlike earlier.

Naruto furrowed his brows. “And this couldn’t wait till the morning?” he asked letting a tint of curiosity and impatience bleed into his voice.

“Yes, it can’t…” Sasuke said voice firm, unyielding.

With a sigh, Naruto nodded to Jin to open the flap and let Sasuke in. He gestured the raven to take a seat but the man just stood there and looked at him with unwavering eyes which he returned. “Naruto…” Sasuke said simply causing his eyes to widen. Sasuke sneered and took a step closer. “I knew it…” he hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm... it there anything to say?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> uh i've got nothing [shrugs]
> 
> Oh wait i got one...
> 
> You guys think the chasing’s over just because of this development?! THINK AGAIN! [INSERT INSANE LAUGH]


	6. Short lived Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Sasuke  
> Sasuke, Naruto  
> Oh you know each other?  
> [pft]

“I fuckin’ knew it!” Sasuke bellowed, narrowing his eyes at me further before warping his face with a weirdly timed, face-breaking, grin.

Naruto blinked comically, Inari for once just raised a brow, Jin furrowed his brow with a contemplating grunt and Asuka just smiled. “Hugo-san, it has been a while…” Asuka said breaking the confusion immediately.

Naruto jumped onto his feet and pointed at ‘Sasuke’ accusingly who shrugged and dispelled his disguise at once. “Hugo! You fuckin’ ass! I almost had a heart attack! I almost thought you really were-”

“My lady, please lower your voice, it is unbefitting for a lady.” Hugo interrupted with a grin gesturing around the tent before bringing his finger to his lips in a ‘be silent’ gesture. Growling under his breath, Naruto huffed and made a sign bringing up the wards again. “Now you can cuss at me to death Naru…” he said flopping down on the soft carpeted ground of the tent.

“Dick…” Naruto grumbled at him before sitting back on his cot. “So how’d you find out?” he asked genuinely curious on how his level of disguise could easily be found out like that even if it is a close acquaintance.

Snorting, Hugo gave Naruto an amused look. “You have got to stop copying our Kage’s teal eyes; it gives you away way too easily…” he drawled earning badly concealed snickers from the three other occupants in the room. “…that and you practically froze when you saw Uchiha sitting there minding his team…” he added earning a loud snort from Inari which earned the redhead a beautiful throbbing bump on the head.

“Point~” Naruto drawled out before glaring at the man. “Though, that doesn’t give you the right to freaking stroll in here with _his_ face and stolen chakra signature trying to give me a freaking heart attack!” he accused glaring murder at the smug, smirking man.

Hugo shook his head, shaggy brown hair dancing with the movement, in amusement. “I’m here on a request actually…” he started before pulling out a scroll and pushing chakra on it making three lidded bowls pop into existence. “The three ladies, figured, you guys might not be eating too well…” he said as if in cue making the three proxies’ stomach protest in hunger making the man grin. “…And well, I figured to check if it really is you…” he finished, not even batting an eyelash when two of the bowls already gone and in the hands of the two ‘redheads’. Asuka solemnly followed the example with an apologetic smile to him.

Belching, with less than none excuse for it, Naruto patted his stomach before giving Hugo a searching look then nodded. “Alright then I forgive you…” he said in all seriousness making the man grin and gave a mocking ‘thank you’ gesture. “…now tell me why you’re really here?” he said voice edging with ice, a sign of him being on professional mode.

“There have been more and more academy drop outs defecting from academies for unknown reasons till you guys brought in that girl…” he explained locking eyes with Naruto. “…seems like these no talent ninja wannabes got sweet talked into this nationwide rebellion thing, though because the research’s with the sand now and that the minerals are all being hunted down and destroyed we managed to slow them down for about a decade or so…” he sighed, looking melancholy.

Frowning at the unusual show of negative emotion on the man, Naruto started hesitantly. “…something happened…?” he asked cringing at the flinch he received from the man.

“We managed to stall their bigger plan but the little towns and villages got struck because of it. The rebels were pissed; they targeted shinobi centered villages, resorts etcetera, of course only those with minimum number of shinobis present…” he sighed tiredly running a hand through his hair. “Rika and the girls were killed before reinforcements came…” he bit his lips, choking back tears as he glared at the ground. “…seems like the leader of the rebel group was blubbering about how shinobis were outdated, how they suppress non-shinobis and many more ridiculous accusations.” He growled clenching his fists as he scrunched his eyes shut.

Naruto bowed his head and listened silently while the other three sat awkwardly from their places and stayed silent not understanding the pain of losing a loved one in a war.

Hugo drew in a breath and stuttered out a sigh. “…Lily stood up suddenly and shouted out with the biggest voice she could manage as a five year old saying ‘Liars! My dad’s a ninja! And he’s nothing like what you bad guys’ are saying!’…” he trailed smiling sadly. “…she was gonna say more but Haru stopped her and the rebels went wild and attacked them both so Rika…” he choked. “…she…” he trailed.

“…she; she tried to protect them…” Naruto finished for him, voice quiet and solemn.

“I… yeah…” he stuttered out before waving his hand in a dismissing manner. “Sorry about that… I didn’t mean to depress you guys…” he trailed trying to smile but ending up grimacing instead. “…anyways…” he said after breathing out a deep sigh. “…the connection goes as so… I’ve done my research and found out that the three ladies were thought with medical ninjutsus at a young age and not to mention that the Harumi family has been a frequent consumer in the Shinobi business since its foundation…”

Naruto scowled before snorting and narrowing his eyes. “…these idiots just go on a blind rage; they don’t want a fucking reform in society. They want to rid the world of everything related to ninjas.” He said with gritted teeth before understanding dawned on him, eyes widening. “…so that’s why they haven’t got a tactician to their side yet…” he said in wondered awe to his epiphany.

Hugo grinned, a bit small, but still there. “…yeah, a handful of scholars were killed when they were recruited by the group… I’m guessing they were told, ‘this farce of yours will not get far, I suggest you to stop this idiocy now before you get yourselves killed…’.” Hugo said in mocked schooled voice before breaking out into a bigger grin.

“…And I’m guessing they didn’t take it too well…” Naruto deadpanned. “… The scholars know that our continent needs its shinobi system more than ever.” Naruto said stance relaxing slightly. “…true that the governing system to countries may now vary, with feudalism at its end but we will need Shinobi art to ensure our safety from threats from across the sea.” He said before gritting his teeth. ****** “I still remember that attempt of utopia bullshit that stupid fat assed of a fucking shit head mother fucking ass-”

“Point?” the four asked in wry amusement.

Naruto cleared his throat. “Point is, now that the nations all come together as one, we are stronger and more efficient in fending off attacks in the future, even if the instigator is a manipulating son of a bit-” again he cleared his throat. “…the scholars know this and are unwilling to throw away an asset that will protect most of our people…” he ended in a wise nod earning snickers from the three summon and a roll of the eye from Hugo. ******

“…And this all relate to our problem be-cause~?” Inari inquired drawling earning a smack from Jin.

“Idiot, didn’t you listen at all? The idiots’ are attacking everyone and anyone that’s connected to shinobis dimwit!” he explained raising his hand to smack the redhead again who ducked and caught his hand before it connected.

“Ok, I get that… but how about that issue of the rebel idiots not really ninjas killing supposedly elite ninjas?” he asked Jin who sneered at him before looking thoughtful.

“Come to think of it… how _did_ they kill those three elites?” Jin pondered allowed.

Asuka looked thoughtful before sneering and looking at Naruto who looked sheepish. “…Slight exaggerated motivation?” he offered which was replied with three dead looks. “Oh~ come o~n, you guys get all bored and lazy when we do something easy and it irritates me! You guys wanted to stay in this world to learn things that can’t be taught in your world and yet all you seem to do is play hooky…” he whined before narrowing his eyes. “Or maybe that’s really the reason you wanted to stay here… skip out on your lessons and responsibilities…”

Asuka huffed and crossed his arms. “Well I for one _am_ required to journey to this world for two years in hope to understand the importance of keeping peace…” he said with pride.

“Gee thanks, nice to know your world logic thinks our worlds always in war…” Hugo supplied in a dull tone.

“Well until recently it was…” Naruto said giving a shrug before giving the other two summon an inquiring look.

“I’m the formally appointed guard knight slash sitter and all around chaperone of our dear prince Asuka…” Jin said voice and face bored which got him a smack from the ‘prince’.

Naruto shrugged finding the logic and turned to Inari who looked panicked. “I… I- this is so unfair! You changed the subject!” he accused pointing a finger at the blonde who rolled his eyes.

“On the contrary, we still are on it…” Naruto said raising a brow at the now fidgeting brunette.

“I- I- I…” Inari tried but kept stuttering.

Jin sighed exasperated. “Just tell him already, not like he’d mind.” He said vaguely picking at the blonde’s interest.

“I’m gay…” he started which was answered with inquiring silence. “There is this tradition of how the heir, a man or a woman, should have a child conceived a year before he takes the title of lord. And since I refuse any offers made by the lower families and other noble men, I chose to test my luck into finding a partner here-”

“Wait, noble men?” Naruto asked eyes wide and brows afloat.

“Uh- yes…” Inari answered, face red. “…since it’s impossible for me to… uh… get aroused with a woman I will get to carry the child since the heir should be by blood…” he said eyes traveling the tent trying hard to avoid anyone’s eyes.

“You can get pregnant?” Hugo asked slacked jaw.

“Yes, it is a special jutsu that was developed for the sole purpose of giving freedom to heirs in such predicament to choose who they love and still continue on the line…” Asuka answered instead when Inari burrowed his face onto the cushions on the cot.

“But how about the women who- uh… you know… the same…?” Naruto asked cheeks colored lightly with pink.

“Oh, I know this one; my sister’s wife was an heiress, now a lord, they talked it out on who’ll be the one to carry and then decided that my sis will be the ‘top’ so to say. She used this technique to change your anatomy as a male, and I mean from the inside as well, it takes a long process and has to be made with medic Nin present. So in short it’s just an advance type of henge.” Jin explained.

“Wow, there’s so much I don’t know about your world…” Naruto said awed.

“Yeah, it really gives meaning to the phrase ‘like a whole new world’…” Hugo said amazed. “Well-” he said suddenly standing up. “I should probably go, my teammates this time are both green so I shouldn’t leave them too lon-g”

He cut off when a strong flux of chakra shook the tent. Naruto made a sign and opened the audio connection from the outside. “What is it?!” Jin bellowed.

“I was told that _I_ was seen going towards this direction when I passed by... I assumed the worst.” The voice said hurriedly cutting through another layer in the wards.

Naruto scowled. “Halt! We will have the ward taken down…” he said voice now masked as a woman’s.

Making the necessary signs to take down the ward for the flap entrance and more for the repair of the whole wards had Naruto cursing up a storm under his breath. “Damn fucking repairing wards are a pain…” Naruto said under his breath as the flap opened and in comes Sasuke on guard with sharingan spinning.

“Oh shit.” Naruto cussed and ran out of the tent as if it was on fire.

Sasuke moved his gaze to follow him out but was blocked by Hugo now standing there disguised as him making Sasuke tense. “Who are you?” he asked quietly as he distanced himself from him. “You have the same chakra signature, wha-”

“A prank…” Asuka said laying a hand on Sasuke’s holding a kunai. “Lower your weapon…” he said softly before turning to Hugo. “He’s on old friend, who wanted to give us a shock before his greetings, he means no harm…” he finished making Hugo shrug and slid on his mask before dropping the disguise and moving for the flap.

“…well then, I’ll come by again sometime… goodnight, my ladies…”  Hugo said and exited the tent.

Relaxing his stance some, Sasuke turned to Asuka before gazing back towards the flap. “Why did she run out like that…?” he asked softly minding the downed wards.

Jin shrugged, sitting down when he had stood upon the sudden flux of chakra. “Bad dinner?” he offered which got him an icy stare which again he shrugged off. “Anyways why are you here? I heard your team was leaving…” he asked off handedly.

“I sent a notice back to the village and have been permitted to continue with the mission, only now it’s to aid you four in yours…” he said voice flat and cold.

“O~kay…” Jin drawled looking at Sasuke from head to toe then back. “Then…? Why’re you still here in the tent?” he asked earning a pair of glaring onyx non-sharingan eyes.

“We should switch turns in watch, I’d like to get some sleep too…” he snapped none too gently.

“O~kay… how bout you get first watch?” Jin said with a cheeky grin earning a growl from the raven when the flap open and in comes Naruto calmed but still tense.

Naruto sighed and made a sign before walking towards Sasuke. “Stay still…” he murmured before doing a series of seals and placing his hands on Sasuke’s chest. Several marking twisted into a spiral before dissolving then Naruto moved to remove his hands but was caught by the wrist by Sasuke’s right hand.

Quickly dropping Naruto’s wrist as if burned, Sasuke looked down on his hand with a furrowed brow. “Sorry about that…” he said suddenly before looking back to Naruto’s blue eyes and blinked. But when he looked again it was green. “Uh- what was that seal for?” he asked a little dazed.

“A pass of some sort; Now, you can enter and leave the tent so that you wouldn’t have to wake me every time you two switched.” Naruto said gesturing to Sasuke then to Jin then moved for his bed and lay down. “Well then good night…” he said pulling up covers over his head to hide his heated face.

“Hn…” Sasuke said making Naruto bit back a chuckle.

.

The morning air was cold and damp leaving a trail of goose bumps on Jin’s skin. Shivering under the slight and thin cloak he was wrapped around in, Jin snorted a sneeze when Sasuke approached him. Noticing the raven, Jin scooted a bit to make space from his spot against the valet settee on the carriage’s back.

Sasuke nodded in thanks and quickly jumped onto the seat quietly, not even shaking the carriage with the sudden added weight. “I wanted to ask, the man in the tent last night, who was he…?” he asked searching for a comfortable spot.

Jin looked at him briefly before shrugging. “He’s an old acquaintance of our leader they met around six years ago…?” he questioned out loud looking pensive.

“Five years and some to be precise, they met when that group led by Haido had come here in search of the Gelel stone…” Asuka answered quietly through the wall of the carriage. “We haven’t had met him yet at that time, but he said it was quite a mess the group had made in our continent…” he added leaning onto the wall closest to the two outside.

Jin sighed and shivered as the cold wind blew past them. “Yeah, I heard he and Suna had had quite the trouble back then…” he said voice trailing into a sneeze. “Sorry ‘bout that…” he said sniffling.

“Don’t tell me you forgot to change into warmer clothes, Jin?” Asuka asked disbelieving before sighing and shuffled with something rustling from inside. The small window opened slightly and a thick folded cloak was handed to Jin who thankfully accepted it, snuggling it to his face before wrapping it around himself and relaxing against the carriage walls.

Sasuke hummed and rested his back against the walls as well and closed his eyes briefly before opening them and gazing at the far scenery as the carriage moved. “Where is this leader of yours now?” he asked nonchalantly as the sun woke the sleeping surroundings around them.

Inari hummed from inside and shuffled to the wall closest to them. “He’s out patrolling and well digging around about one thing or another…” he said with a sigh. “He gets to do all the fun stuff while we do all the ‘work’.” He whined before slumping against the wall.

“He gets to put up with your whining and Asuka’s high maintenance attitude, so I’m pretty sure he’s entitled a break from you two…” Jin said with a yawn cuddling with his cloak when he suddenly yelped when faster than the eye could see, Asuka smack his head from the small window of the carriage.

“The Gelel Panic… I’ve heard it before from when I was at Orochimaru’s…” Sasuke murmured softly to only be heard by the three summon. “…‘quite a mess’ you say…? Not even close…” he said with a brief snort. “A whole underground operation was shut down because of an attack to a village that grows drug herbs… Even Orochimaru lost quite an investment because of it…” he finished reaching in his pocket retrieving an onigiri and biting into it.

“Huh, you sure know a lot boy…” Inari said voice clearing as he turned and peeked through the small window over to the two outside.

Pausing on another bite, Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at the read-head through the corner of his eye. “‘Boy’…?” he asked with a lilt of annoyance in his voice.

Jin peeked through an eye at Sasuke and snorted at his expression. “Well you are only eighteen years of age, you are a boy to us…” he said with a smirk. “Oldest of us three is thirty five years old, almost twice your age…” he added, eyes still closed.

The raven hummed and closed his eyes leaning back on the wall and finishing his meal. Finishing, he said. “If I remember correctly, the one mostly involved in the Gelel Panic was a Konoha shinobi…” he said offhandedly.

“Yeah, that’s right, he just rushed head on all consequences be damned…” Jin said fondly.

“Yeah, typical of Naruto huh…” Sasuke drawled.

“Yeah, typical…” Jin drawled then froze looking over to the space Sasuke had vacated.

“Nice~” Inari snickered from the carriage as Asuka let out a low chuckle.

Groaning, Jin banged his head against the wall and cursed at himself. “Man, I’m dead…”

“Not really but close enough, yeah…” the blonde’s clone said seething before disappearing in a puff of cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mentioning about movie 2 of Naruto… ‘Legend of the stone of Gelel’**
> 
> Update will be Tomorrow!


	7. Seals, Tea and some Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can run but you know you can't hide  
> [evil grin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late, yeah i know...
> 
> my internet expired, had to get it back up...

The forest was quiet; too quiet. There were no twittering of the birds, the rustling of the little creatures on the grass and even the occasional track of the forest predator was gone. All sounds gone when they all fled giving way to a much more dangerous predator.  

Everything was silent, save for the rustles of the leaves from the wind caressing them. Everything seems normal with only the eerie silence misplaced in the vast wilderness.

The silence dragged on for a few more minutes. The leaves swayed in the wind, bushes rustled from one or two hurrying fowls searching for an escape and the sun beat down from its zenith.

Until suddenly, an explosion left the lush forest having mismatched dirt colored patch from its once perfect green carpet. This then followed by a booming yell that disturbed the already fleeing animals as they hasten their pace more.

“NARUTO!” the voice bellowed throughout the suddenly made clearing.

A flinch then a quick leap behind the tree was the resonating response from a panting figure hearing the call. “Damn it, hide and seek never been this tough from what I remembered.” a harsh whisper fell from pasty dried lips as more harsh breaths fell from them.

Leaning behind the tree Naruto ran a hand down his vest with purpose and materialized a small scroll from a hidden seal. Quickly unfurling it, he ran his hand quickly from one end to the other pushing chakra through the series of seals on it making them burn with light. The seals materialized from the paper leaving it blank as Naruto gathered them and hurled them into the air; some sticking to trees, bushes, the ground and many more.

Quickly and effectively double checking the placement of each seals he rolled back the scroll and re-sealed it. Satisfied with his work he moved to take a step and turned to leave stopping short as he came face to face with his pursuer.

With a hurried curse under his breath he jumped back and touched his left forearm sending a spike of chakra on it making a hidden seal flash; then in a cloud of smoke he was gone.

Sasuke swore punching a tree through eight more activating a seal Naruto thrown earlier, adding another clearing into the quickly depleting forest.

.

As more explosions and floods and fires ate out the forest the three summons sat quietly on top of the hill, two relaxing and one recuperating.

Asuka took a long sip from his cup of tea and sighed in contentment as another explosion rang in the air. “What violent foreplay kids today play huh…?” Inari commented munching down on a rice cake cookie earning a hum of agreement from the silver-haired prince.

A painful grunt and a relieving sigh was Jin’s reply. “Kids with one hell of a punch too…” he murmured to himself shifting in his seat, hissing when he put pressure on his bruised ribs.

“You had it coming…” the two sang as they simultaneously took a long sip from their cups. Grumbling, Jin reached for an onigiri when a particularly loud screech echoed in the air.

Inari hummed popping a pickled plum in his mouth and shuddering at the taste. “Seems Sasuke got a hold of Naru…” he said with a suckling sound when a frustrated growl echoed next.

“And seems Naruto-san slipped right through yet again…” Asuka said with amusement in his voice.

Jin grunted, opting to lie on his back and took a nap, ignoring the loud boom of explosions and shouts of profanities in the air.

.

Harsh pants and curses filled the smoky field as two figures stared the other down willing the other to make the first move. Both kept a critical eye on every movement of the other. Every twitch of muscle and facial movement was monitored. Minds whirred, every possible scenarios being played through in a simulation in both their minds.

And then Naruto sighed, slumping his shoulders some as he looked at Sasuke, stance seemingly relaxed yet muscles tight and ready to move at any given time. “Look Sasuke, can’t I reason with you somehow?” he asked with pleading eyes.

Frown deepening into a scowl, Sasuke almost snarled at the blonde. “Reason with what?!” he spat harshly earning a wince from Naruto. “With you leaving and me going back?” he added with a less harsh tone as he looked at Naruto pleadingly. “Why can’t I come with?” he asked, voice weak, eyes never leaving Naruto’s. “I’ve wasted five years already…” he whispered to himself, voice quietly pained.  “Why can’t you give me a chance?” he asked only above a whisper but the blonde heard him clear as day anyways.

Head bowing some Naruto sighed. “Sasuke…” he called the name as a prayer and looked up into ebony eyes. “My whole life I’ve hid pain and sadness behind a mask of mischief and laughter.” He said quietly lips pulled into a broken smile. “That’s the person you chase.” He continued in a quiet tone smile still broken. “…that’s the person who you knew that always shine like a sun.” He continued softly. “You don’t know everything about me Sasuke.” He finished smile crumbling into a thin lipped grimace.

Then the silence was filled with an anger filled roar and a blur of colors as Sasuke tackled the blonde to the ground. “SO…?!” Sasuke spat with vengeance in Naruto’s face, teeth gritting as he gripped onto the blonde’s shoulder with trembling hands. “…isn’t all the more reason to give me a fucking chance!” He exclaimed looked down at the wide eyed blonde.

“Naruto…” he breathed as he laid his forehead onto the blonde’s chest. “The past had taken a lot from me already…” he said in a whisper, voice exhausted. “Physically, mentally, and emotionally… you know I’m not good with words…” he murmured closing his eyes as he took in the other’s smell.

“I don’t even know where to start my apology and confession…” He choked out with a laugh as the blonde lay there quietly, listening. “…Both of them intersects the other closely and I...” he trailed off then sighed. “Just know that I deeply am sorry for all the pain I caused and that my affections for you ran deeper than words can describe.” He said wrapping his arms around the other.

A moment then two passed and silence rang irritatingly against the raven’s ears. He tried to be patient, lying there waiting for the blonde to speak. Minutes passed that seemed like hours for Sasuke. Finally having enough he tightened his hold around the other and huffed. “Say something…”

“You…” Naruto started, voice ringing in Sasuke’s ears as a rumble from the blonde’s chest. “That’s the cheesiest thing I ever heard in my entire life…” he said seriously making Sasuke’s pulse tick at his forehead.

The raven looked up to glare but melted when Naruto looked down at him with a soft smile. “Love you too bastard…” the blonde said lovingly, bringing a hand to caress Sasuke’s cheek, eyes never leaving the other as they share a smile. “But…” he added, transforming the smile to a frown added alongside a dark glare. “I want to be alone for a while… please understand…” he said with a small smile as he brought his other hand holding a paper to the raven’s back and placing and activating the seal written on it.

Promptly with only a wide eye response and a cut off cuss, Sasuke was gone with a puff of smoke swirling around Naruto who lay there on the ground bringing his arms around himself as he savor the heat the raven left.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered to the wind hugging his body closer.

.

Jin hummed in relief as Inari dragged his green glowing hands over his chest, healing him. “It’s gone awfully quiet…” Asuka observed taking a sip from his cup before refilling it.

Inari paused and tilted his head as if to listen and hummed in agreement. “It’s either they fucked each other, Naruto managed to hide effectively, Sasuke’s knocked out or they’ve came to a compromise.” He said idle, dragging his hand further down to a sizeable yellow and violet bruise on Jin’s back snickering at the low hiss the brunette gave when he pressed down slightly on it.

“Watch it!” Jin hissed shying away from the red-head’s hands as the other pressed down harder onto the bruise.

“Be grateful he’s already lending you a hand.” Asuka commented with another sip on his cup and paused looking up into the sky as a messenger falcon dove at their direction.

Quickly wrapping a bandage around his left arm, Asuka raised his arms allowing the falcon to land on it. Curious and having finished healing Jin, Inari moved towards the prince and offered a strip of meat to the bird for it to feed on. “What’s it say?”

“It’s just Hugo’s update about the last mission and an attached invite for the royal Grecian wedding. It seems like the prince was smitten at first sight with the eldest of the three daughters.” He read off from Hugo’s letter and handed the invite to Inari who opened it and raised a brow at a stray piece of paper that had a storage seal drawn onto it.

“What is it?” asked Jin that peered over Inari’s shoulder to look at the invite.

“A storage seal, with a lock that only Naru’s chakra could open…” Inari said folding the paper in half and slipping it to his breast pocket.

“Well this is interesting news…” Asuka said wide eyed snapping the other two’s attention to him. “The Kazekage have married just yesterday…” he said turning to the two who turn pale.

“Oh God… Naru’s gonna flip…” Inari said face pale as a sheet.

“Damn.” Jin responded with a grimace, hands unconsciously tracing his healed bruises.

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem…” Asuka said folding the letter and pocketing it before writing a quick thank you note and sending it off with the falcon with a flick of his arm. “The letter talked of inquiry on why Naruto-san left in a hurry after the reception.”

The two looked at Asuka with a dull look then Jin’s eyes widened. “Ah! So that’s where he’d gone when he said he’d be back in a few! That sneak, didn’t even brought us along!” he gritted out with a scowl.

“That’s because I didn’t go.” Naruto said suddenly startling the three. “I only sent a bunshin and had it do another errand for me while it’s there. I went someplace else…” he drawled plopping down onto a space on the spread mantle.

Inari hummed, instantly uninterested with the topic and suddenly grinned impishly at Naruto. “So~ what happened with tallish dark-haired handsome?” he asked playfully, sitting close to Naruto and scooting even closer until he’s up into the blonde’s face.

Naruto’s sigh and his choosing an onigiri and biting onto it raised three eyebrows. When the blonde paused in his chewing and stared at the food in his hand with tears suddenly filling his eyes then rolling onto his cheeks caused silent panic.

Inari looked over to the standing and saw a worried shake of the head from the silver haired prince and a frantic brunette looking worriedly at the blonde who’s now eating the rest of the parcel with tears still streaming down his face.

The three shared a look before gathering around their caller and quietly joining the man as he ate silently, tears flowing uncontrollably from sapphire eyes; all oblivious of the seal on the blonde’s bare back, hidden from view by his clothing glowing dimly.

.

With a graceless thud and an explosion of smoke, Sasuke arrived in a flurry of emotions; confusion, relief, joy, adoration, irritation, frustration and the most prominent that showed on his face, sadness. He dragged both his hand over his face breathing deeply and huffing. He stood and surveyed his surroundings recognizing the rooftop of the Hokage tower.

Heaving an all suffering sigh Sasuke let his body fall onto the ground thoughtless of the painful thud that echoed from his body. He didn’t care. With mind on the blonde haired man that seemed to be even more enigmatic to him now that he had seen firsthand the Naruto underneath the mask he knew the other wore from childhood, pain was dulled from his mind.

A smile graced his lips as he think back to the sapphire eyes that seemed to shine from within. He paused and reread his thoughts flushing and shaking his head at the ‘cheesy’, as Naruto called it, line.

It’s still the same to him, Naruto still made him do things that he himself thought he’d never do. The blonde still made his blood boil, and this time he knew exactly what it means.

Sighing, Sasuke brought his arms around himself and recalled the warmth that the blonde man’s body left with him. Although physically the warmth was all but gone yet he felt the places they touched burn on his skin. He shivered, bringing his arms tighter around him as he curled into himself.

“Naruto…” the name fell from his lips that now burned with the same fire that scorched his body. A grin spread onto his lips that turned into a cruel smirk. “It’s not over yet…” he murmured into the wind bringing his right hand to his view and watched at the remaining burn of the seal transfer glow into his skin. “You’re not getting away from me, Koi…” he said in a whispered promise.

He laid there with arms behind his head staring up at the clear blue sky bringing a smile onto his lips as he mocked the color in his head. _‘No other shade of blue shines more beautiful than his…’_ the thought passed pleasantly in his mind making him pause and flush at the words before turning away from the sky and hiding his face into his elbows.

_‘I’m fucking hopeless…’_ he thought curling further into himself. _‘When the hell did I become this cheesy?’_ he asked to no one before sighing and smiling to himself as he drifted off to a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and his gang already completed the ‘transfer the three ladies’ mission in this chapter… just saying so that there’s no confusion… ^^


	8. Inari's Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love I cannot afford...

Echoing clacks of small empty wooden tubs rang in the steamed filled room. Sounds of wet towels slapping against skin added to the web of a peaceful and tranquil melody of the splashing water of the bath spa.

“This feels so goo~d” Inari sighed in drawled pleasure as he sank deeper into a solo wooden tub the spa offered.

Asuka chuckled wiping his face with a towel as he relaxed against the pool side of the salt bath adjacent the row of wooden tubs braced against the wall being fed with water continuously from individual faucets; all the while Jin lay sprawled against the pool side beside the prince, face red, eyes closed and groaning in discomfort.

“Yes very much so, as our status rarely, if at all, allows such luxury to be indulged…” Asuka said as he folds the towel and placed it on his head. Jin groaned in response to the conversation earning amused chuckles and laughs from the other two men that trailed into an awkward silence.

Groaning, Inari stood from his tub and briskly walked over to the other two and sat aggressively beside the now red skinned brunette. “I don’t get what’s up with Naru…” he sighed out and slumped against the pool side hanging his hands limply outside the pool and placing his head against the rim of it.

“It’s because of that raven haired kid right?” Jin slurred standing up from his place and stepping out of the pool to get cooled off. “I’ve a hunch it’s about their complicated love story… let the kids be and figure out your own love woes…” Jin teased weakly, tying the towel around his waist securely before moving to exit the baths’ room.

The clatter of the sliding door as it open then shuts left the conversation dead as the two men left heaved a sigh. “I don’t need him to remind me, I never let the thought escape my mind completely…” Inari mumbles to himself as he heaved his body out the pool, quickly tying the towel around his waist.

Asuka followed suit, bringing the towel from his head down his waist as he got up from the water. “Do not let time grapple you into lying with just anybody.” He started as they made their way to the changing room. “Make it as so you at least like the man you wish to be the father of your child…” he finished as they entered the room, gesturing his hand in a swiping motion and in a blink of an eye his clothes is now on his person.

Inari nodded a bit distracted as he, on the contrary, pulled his clothes on leisurely. His mind floated around the idea of having to carry a son. Strangely enough, side effect of the male pregnancy seal is that no matter how many times you try; a boy will be the only product of the union.

Unconsciously, a smile made its way to his lips as he imagined his bundle’s face. His lips will be thin yet always is rosy in comparison to his pale complexion, his eyes soft and shone in bright innocence in that deep brown hue, his hair will be of darkest of browns that appeared black in appearance, face will be strong and muscular with the right angle that his father have.

Inari paused and blushed at his fantasy, finding that he and the prince had wandered into one of the common rooms of the resort, making their way slowly towards their blonde caller.

Inari noticed two men seating across from their smiling caller, their backs towards him and Asuka. Said blonde looked up, saw the two approaching and waved them over. The silver haired prince gave a small wave of recognition and Inari offered a booming grin that slipped off quite instantly as they arrived and saw the visitors.

Naruto, seeing the display frowned a bit inside but nevertheless instructed the two to take a seat. “Asuka, Inari, these are the Aburame cousins, Shino and Kin… I found them bloody and battered in the reception’s desk as they checked in for the night.” Naruto amusedly introduced which made Asuka’s eyes to widen.

“Aburame Shino?” Asuka asked out loud, disbelieving. “Oh, pardon me, I didn’t recognize you at all…” he said, surprised shown on his face as he studied the yukata clad man.

Hair dark brown to almost black hair that was unusually down caressing his face, soft brown eyes glittered with fierceness in them brought on by being a ninja, lips thin yet defined by color against his pale face and an angular face to show his masculinity completed one that is known as Aburame Shino.

Inari avoided looking directly at the man that plagued his dreams, in most of the nights he slept. He knew the man’s face from a short encounter in a stream while the man cleaned himself of blood and other questionable strips of flesh. Even with the supposed morbid sight, the redhead couldn’t help being enthralled by the man. They shared only a nod of the head when their gazes strayed to the other that was ended when Naruto called for Inari to hurry with the retrieval of the water. It was in an ANBU mission that the blonde had led a few months ago. And ever since, the image of the brunette was burned into Inari’s mind.

Inari was never a fool. Even if he did act foolish, Inari do not lag behind his two friends when it came to intellect. He might be a bit dull in some instances but is quick in learning on what he had missed. And for so, he knew that this secret attraction to the brunette is a budding affection he struggles to erase; a prologue to a hopeless romance.

With mind elsewhere as well as his gaze, Inari jumped quite literally when brought back by a pat on the shoulder by Naruto. “What is it Inari…? Are you all right?” the blonde asked a lilt of worry lacing through his voice.

Inari smiled small, tight and completely polite; a gesture he learned as the heir of his lord of a father. “I am fine… just slightly dizzy from the soak in the baths…” he replied, smoothly and elegantly sliding off of his seat and standing. He gave a small bow to his caller and a nod to everyone else careful to not lock gazes with anyone except the prince who cocked his head discretely in understanding. He smiled, albeit small, he smiled true.

The redhead made track for his room and sighed as he reached the hall towards the stairs for the second landing. His steps were careful and precise, equal in stride and not breaking in pattern, a habit he has when in war with himself. He made his way slowly and carefully up the track of stairs and continued on to his room. He arrived and breathed a sigh, favored on leaning against the glass window of the hallway instead of going inside. The sky darkened with the sun hiding slowly behind the horizon shadowing his form. His form of a body slumped against the glass, exhausted.

He knocked his head a little harshly against the windowpane and groaned. It was not forbidden to love another from the other plane, only that the summoned one has to relinquish his stay of his plane. It’s not unheard of; some had actually left the plane to stay in this war infested place to be with their lover. But it was not possible for him.

Inari is to succeed his father to be the next lord when he retires; a lord of one of the seventeen regions of the kingdom, and one of the four largest at that. He had responsibilities and he will not abandon them; he was one of the nobility born that actually has a care for ruling and not only doing it because it is his duty. He may despise lessons and classes that will carve his image as the next lord but he knows how to care for a kingdom. He loves his home and he will not abandon it for anything at all, even if it is for love; that is if Shino actually felt something for him.

It is impossible for such a match to happen. Though even if there was a match, Shino cannot step foot inside the realm. It is strictly forbidden for a land dweller to settle as a citizen of the realm. It was to prevent any hostile teachings and habits that the former land dweller may or may not have to influence the citizens of the realm. So even if Shino were to miraculously sweep him off his feet and declare his undying love for him, they can never be together.

Inari let out a bitter chuckle and knocked his head harder against the glass again and again, sounding painfully loud into the empty corridor. He lifted his head again to do it again but was met with a surprisingly soft landing. Inari stilled and opened his eyes in half mast and looked at the stranger, bracing his head against the windowpane.

The redhead dragged his gaze from the man’s slipper clad feet to his yukata and stopped to his chin recognizing the muscular jaw. Breathing out a sigh, Inari moved away from the window and turned to the man he loved. Unable to look at the man in the eye he bowed slightly and straightened, turned to face his door and slid it open.

He stepped inside and was closing the door when a hand shot out, preventing the door from closing. “May I have a word with you?” low monotone voice asked Inari who stood unmoving, hands still on the shoji door handle.

Inari nodded and moved to step outside the room when again Shino spoke. “In private…”

As if not hearing the added words, Inari continued to step outside and shut the door and looked at the other though gaze at something passed the other’s head. “Privacy is being secluded from presence of others. Venue does not matter.” He said simply moving to trudge to the stairs towards another part of the resort. “I simply do not want others invading my domain…” he said simply, almost blandly, as he stirred them towards another common room in the building.

Finding a secluded corner strategically hidden with indoor plants covering it was surprisingly easy. Inari moved to seat facing the crowd forcing Shino to sit across him with his back towards them.

Inari willed his muscles to relax. Easily enough he, through his years and years of lessons under his father and tutors, manipulated his bodily reactions smoothly. Opposite of him, Shino sat tensed as all shinobi are trained to be; always ready to strike or defend. Though in the untrained eye, one could mistake his stance as lazy rather than tensed.

“I am not an enemy, Aburame-san.” Inari said with voice still flat and lilted with no emotions.

Shino relaxed his body somewhat yet frowned. “I know you are not, yet I feel threatened somehow… I feel as if you see me as unsavory…” he stated searching Inari’s face for any confirmation or denial.

“I know you not nearly enough to give any assessment of either dissatisfaction or approval towards you…” Inari evaded swiftly, eyes still safely looking at something behind the other’s head.

Shino gave a sigh and completely melted his stance. “Then why do you avoid my eyes?” he said in an exhausted voice.

Stealing his eyes, Inari carefully moved to lock gazes with the brunette. “Any other complaints?” he asked dully, eyes unfocused, not really _seeing_ Shino’s face.

“You still are avoiding my eyes…” he said eyes and voice turning hard. “…I simply can’t understand what it is that I have done to be treated like this…” he added frustratingly rubbing his hand through his scalp. “You obviously notice me but avoid any and all contact with me…” he said sighing and slamming his hand none too gently on the table between them. “What is it about you?!” he raised his voice uncharacteristically.

“I’m afraid you lost me… what is the purpose of this conversation again?” Inari asked shifting his gaze towards something behind Shino’s head not really expecting to find his three companions’ head peeking through some plants a few ways away from them. Shakily he stood and slammed his hands on the table startling the still unsettled brunette. “Say your piece, Aburame-san, I find that I suddenly have a place to be.” He said hurriedly, glaring at the three to get lost.

Shino looked up at him and saw him gazing at something from behind them he turned and saw a familiar flash of blonde before it disappeared. He turned back to the red head and found the other collapsed onto his chair. “I want to fuck you.” He said cutting to the chase. Inari couldn’t do more but gape at the man, no longer finding it hard to look at him in the eye. “A few months ago, in an ANBU mission that I did under Naruto’s lead, we met.” He started, eyes not wavering on its hold with the other.

“I was distraught to have been caught unaware by someone so easily… I have first thought of you as an enemy…” he said relaxing his stance a bit. “…Though with a quick inquiry about you to Naruto, I found that you were a friend of his as well as his summon along with two others…” he paused to gauge Inari’s reaction who was still gaping at him. He gave him an amused smile and continued. “I didn’t think of it much after that, placing you as another ‘comrade’ in my mind…” he trailed, a slight flush painting his cheeks. “…but then a few weeks of sleepless night because of certain dreams, I caught myself always searching for you when I see Naruto.” He said with a frustrated sigh.

“With more and more weeks that passed by without seeing you, I finally snapped and asked for a mission with Naruto on it.” he paused to take a deep breath and willed his cheeks to not burn any brighter than he feels it does. “You must remember it as when we used you as a decoy to enter a palace dressed as a guest to the ball, while we, uh, confiscate the illegal drugs…” he said avoiding the other’s eyes for the first time.

“Oh, I remember that… Naruto called me in the middle of a political meeting in the kingdom, I thought it was urgent and answered the call clothes and all.” Inari commented recalling the hell he got from his father when he got back. He shrugged inwardly finding it worth the boredom he got sitting through a boring meeting with his father’s generation of lords. “Though it turned out perfectly when you actually needed me dressed up…” he mumbled to himself trying to recall how he looked that night, completely forgetting the man in front of him for a moment.

“Y-yes your appearance… white shirt that hugged your torso pleasantly that was only barely hidden under a body fitting vest and elegant trousers that clung to your legs yet shifted just right as you move showing its looseness. Shoes shining black in the lights and hair slicked back to show a perfectly handsome face.” He paused, eyes glazed as he looked at Inari with a hungry look. “A simple yet frustratingly seducing outfit that had me aroused the whole night through… I was given the task to watch you in case of a mishap in the mission though thankfully enough there wasn’t any…” he paused as his eyes darken with anger. “Everything ended smoothly, not for me though… not after seeing you **bed** someone…” he said growling the word out.

Inari blinked a good few times and tried to recall that night then gave Shino a confused look. “I didn’t take anyone’s offer to bed them that night… I am, till today, a virgin… customs in our realm encourages everyone to only pursue sexual relationships with their husband or wife… though not everyone follows but we nobility are taught very strictly to follow.” he said smoothly raising an eyebrow before remembering their topic having his face blossom into a pretty shade of red.

“Noble…?” Shino asked taken aback. “…You are a noble, yet is a ‘summon’?” he asked receiving an affirmative nod and clearing of the throat.

“Yes, it is rare already for our plane to produce a ‘summon’… only those who have an approval from the council of summonings and a passing of ninety percent on the qualification exams can apply for a contract… we can only ever have one caller for our lifetime…” Inari explained eyes trained stubbornly on the table top not trusting himself to find his voice if he dared look up. “Setting all that aside, let us get back on topic…” he said and cleared his throat. “I may be able to lie with you in bed…” he stated feeling his ears burn at his words absently thinking how close his speech pattern right then resembles that of Asuka. “…Although I can only do so once.” He said softly feeling the dread of the truth weigh in the pit of his stomach. “That is all I can promise…” he said looking up to find a pair of glaring brown eyes bore into his own.

“I cannot accept that, **Inari** -san…” Shino said accenting his name sending a small bout of shivers down the red head’s spine. “Our clan has been known to only take one mate for life and I will not let you escape with just one night…” he said with deep resolute voice that made Inari snap into his reality.

Schooling his face back into its political look, Inari gave Shino a cold look. “I’m afraid that cannot happen, Aburame-san… I am promised to my position as the next lord of my lands… I have fallen in love with it as a child and still do so now...” he said staring down at the other with his own hard voice. “…I will not exchange it for anything; be it lust, money, fame or **love**. This is something that I will not argue with you about…” he said standing up. “I have offered you a chance to take my virginity, a very generous offer as it stands that I would marry after this year as I go back and ready myself for my ascension as lord…” he said, voice detached and eyes unfocused as he let his duty bound-self take control. “My love for you does not mean anything at all compare to my love of my country…” he said finally, turning on his heel to leave yet found himself falling harshly into the other’s embrace.

“Like hell I’d let you walk away after that confession…” Shino growled against his skin as he slammed his lips against the other earning a whimper of pain from the bruising force as it landed smack against his neck. Swiftly, the redhead maneuvered himself away and dashed for the closest exit.

.

Meanwhile, as a battle of wit and dominance occurred in a small secluded corner of one of the common rooms occurred, a slightly more silent battle occurred just outside of the resort in the wide gardens situated beside it.

“H-how…” Naruto murmured under his breath as he tensed his body, readying himself to either run or attack.

“Now, why would I tell you that? Na-ru-to…?” a dark velvety voice drawled out as he leered at the blonde heatedly.

“Sasuke…” Naruto gasped out as the other took a step closer to him. Instinctively he moved to lengthen their distance but felt that he couldn’t. He looked down and saw his shadow darker that it should be and was stretched out towards a tree in behind the brunette. “Shikamaru??” Naruto asked disbelievingly. “This is ASSAULT!! I’m in official leave! You can’t assist him in restraining me!!” Naruto bellowed trying to free himself from the binding shadow without having to use force and having it backlash towards his friend.

A sigh came from the woods and Shikamaru stepped out from the shadows, wearing a set of yukata the resort provides. “…I know that…” Shikamaru sighed out scratching his loose hair and groaning. “I kind of have to, this bastard have shit on me so I have to actually do as he says… sorry Naruto.” He said breaking eye contact.

“Fuck your shit!! Do you want suspension or dismissal Nara?!” Naruto growled out straining at his bonds discretely having snippets of his chakra eat through Shikamaru’s.

Shikamaru sighed calling his bluff. He’s smart enough to know that Naruto wouldn’t go through with the threat. He remained silent knowing that Naruto was eating through his chakra. His deal with the raven was simple and full of loopholes.

 _Restrain him and I’ll stay silent…_ was the deal. No specification of how long, how many times and if he should retaliate should the other try to break free. Of course, same goes for Sasuke.

Again, Shikamaru sighed and watched the two stare the other down. _With that inconsistent deal of his, he wants to use that information on me again… manipulative Uchiha…_ Shikamaru thought to himself, keeping out of the quarrel between the two when a voice suddenly sounded very close to his ear.

“Help?” the voice said that rang through the garden.

“…appreciated…” Naruto answered and in a flash Shikamaru lay on the ground coughing out saliva and Naruto’s gone from where he stood.

“Hah-!!” was next exclaimed and eyes flew to the maker of the sound. Asuka stood in front of Naruto and Jin on the top of the building with his hands poised in a one handed ‘sheep’ sign. A pentagram lit up around Sasuke in response and beams of light materialized into ropes, binding him and bringing him to his knees.

“Wha-” Sasuke tried but was cut when beams of light prevented him from speaking and hurriedly wrapped around his eyes, preventing him from seeing and activating the sharingan as well.

“Where’s Inari??” Naruto exclaimed, hurriedly slashing his arm and pouring globs of blood onto a bowl he materialized. He brought out a brush big enough to be used in banners and dipped it onto the bowl. He tossed it with a hand sign and the brush swiftly painted a seal on the ground.

“Here!!” Inari exclaimed appearing beside Asuka. Asuka nodded to him and held out his free hand slapping it against Inari’s offered one. Inari took position in Asuka’s place and raised his now ‘sheep’ poised right hand and continued to hold Sasuke down.

Asuka stood at one point in the pentagram, as did Jin and Naruto, who quickly bandaged up his arm. The brush finished and puffed out of existence along with the bowl. The three pushed chakra onto the circle with a force that shook the ground. Suddenly, Inari flinched at the responding spurge Sasuke released as he felt it.

“I can’t hold him much longer!!!” Inari yelled bringing his other hand, steadying his other. “You shits forgot this ass is as powerful as Naru!! Hurry the fuck up!!” he yelled desperately, both hands shaking with the effort of holding the jutsu down.

“Inari!!” an added voice bellowed that rang through the garden. Shino stood there looking up towards Inari as he struggles to regain his breath.

“SHIT!” Inari responded to the call as he looked at the panting man bellow. “Done yet??” he questioned desperately, feeling his fingers breaking at the effort of holding the raven down. “Fuck, shit, how much chakra does this kid has?!” he murmured to himself, frustrated.

“Two seconds!!” Asuka bellowed out in warning.

A flurry of movements happened in that two seconds; Inari dropped the jutsu in fear for his hands, Sasuke was freed, Shino jumped towards Inari, the seal activated, Sasuke moved towards Naruto, Jin reached for Inari, the seal lit up till its blinding and the time seems to have paused before the last second came and gone.

In a swirl of smoke and scent of blood the four disappeared with only an unrecognizable scorched bloody seal on the roof of the inn as a trace. Two clans emptied a share of small fortune that night in compensate of the gone half of the inn; casualties, thankfully only that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh~ I've no parting words...
> 
> next update, tomorrow! 
> 
> i hope...


	9. Vacations and Matrimony?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the, Groom?  
> Sasuke's feeling doom.

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
“Your grace, you’re up early I see…” whispered softly by a gentle voice as a soft creak followed with a quiet thud of the door closing echoed through the silent room.  
  
Green eyes moved from its daze out the slowly lightening sky towards his new companion in the room. “I had a premonition…” he said quietly as if raising his voice would wake the whole world. “…that something will happen today…” he trailed looking back out into the horizon watching as the sun glimpse over the sea.  
  
“A premonition…?” the voice echoed, moving closer to where he was perched onto the sill of his bare window. The wind blew and they enjoyed a few moments of the salty breeze and the whisper of the calm waves.  
  
“Yes…” he paused letting the breeze ruffle his pale gold hair. “…a good premonition…” he continued with a smile shielding his eyes with his hands as the sun emerged slightly more from the horizon, slowly bathing his kingdom with its radiant light.  
  
Along with the rising of the sun came a bright light that flashed in the still slightly dark heavens along with panicked shouts and curses.  
  
.  
  
Inari laughed out loud as they materialized from the seal, wisps of smoke still covering parts of their bodies. His eyes were closed and expected a short drop from the air but frowned as he felt the harsh whips of the air against his face. The redhead opened his eyes and promptly shrieked in tune with three other voices. “Fuck!!!” he then screeched.  
  
“We’re gonna die!!!” Asuka shrieked quite out of character, hands in his hair tugging in distress.  
  
“I don’t want to die a virgin!!!” Jin confessed in a shrill scream flapping his limbs in an attempt to stop falling.  
  
“I still want Sasuke’s dick up my ass before going!!!!” Naruto screamed laughter in his voice.  
  
The three summon snapped their heads towards the laughing blonde who seems to be enjoying their impending doom, meaning of the words lost as they wondered how the blonde managed to laugh before dying. The blonde peeked over to his summon and let out a bark of laughter before flashing through a set of hand seals with his still bloody hand.  
  
“Summoning technique!!” Naruto bellowed pushing more chakra than normal through his palm and watched with a wide grin as the seal wrote itself in the air before a puff of smoke appeared along with a huge body of a toad.  
  
“WHAT IS THIS??” a voice bellowed out as its owner, a gigantic red toad, maneuvered itself in air, readying its body for the impact of the fall.  
  
A big splash caused a small tidal wave to hit the shore disorienting the some people littering through the market port.  
  
.  
  
“DIDN’T I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO NOT SUMMON ME IN SALT WATER YOU INSUFERRABLE BRAT!!” the giant toad bellowed at the grinning, dripping wet blonde.  
  
“Uh, when was that again I don’t remember you ever telling me that boss…” Naruto said with a tilt of the head bouncing on his spot as the adrenaline still hasn’t worn off.  
  
Gamabunta took a deep drag from his now lit pipe and breathed it out in a huff effectively sending the four men splashing into the sea before puffing out of existence. “Well that went better that I thought it would…” Naruto said sprawled out onto the water, letting his chakra keep him afloat. “Hey guys, you alive??” he asked in a grunt sitting up. Blinking at the empty space he looked around and saw not one of his three summon. He looked down and sputtered at the three sinking men with bubbles coming out of their mouths and noses. Instinctively, he dove down and created clones to rescue his supposedly support team.  
  
.  
  
“Sheesh, you should’ve told me you didn’t know how to swim…” one of the Naruto clones huffed out depositing a passed out Asuka onto the shore a few ways away from the port before dispelling itself.  
  
“Yeah, could’ve warned me you all would die in a water environment…” another clone said bracing a wobbling Jin towards the shore.  
  
“Fuck you Blondie… you think we’ve recovered from the stress of dying that fast??” Jin weakly argued; falling face first on the sand when the clone dispelled itself.  
  
“Yeah Naru, I really thought I was gonna die… and then suddenly I wasn’t… then a rush of relief hit… you get what I’m saying?” Inari said softly from the original Naruto’s back as the blonde carried the red head towards the other two snorting at the state the three were in before settling Inari on a seated position beside Jin.  
  
“What? You guys never almost fell to your death before?” he asked sitting next to the still unconscious prince.  
  
“Excluding this experience, no….” Jin said pushing himself into an upright position only to collapse shakily on his back gazing at the now bright sky.  
  
“This world’s insane…” Inari said in a shuddering sigh before losing consciousness in time with Asuka sputtering awake.  
  
The sliver haired was silent as he stared at the sky before bringing a hand to his face and pinching himself. “I… I’m alive??” he stuttered to himself as he jerked up to sit only to fall back down with a disoriented groan shielding his arm to his eyes.  
  
“Welcome back to the land of the living prince…” Jin said in a flat tone watching the silver haired man peered at him through his arm with a slight glare.  
  
Shrugging, Jin surveyed the area they landed on and saw a blood draining sight. “Uh, guys…” he breathed out shakily not turning to look back at his companions to see if they heard.  
  
The two hummed in question turning to look at the paler than normal Jin who was pointing at something from behind them towards the far side of the shore.  
  
The three watched in different expression as a lone figure followed by a shadow from what seemed to be a military armada made its way towards them four. Jin watched in intrigued nervousness, Asuka with a barely hidden nervousness while as Naruto watched with a grin before standing to his feet and meeting the figure halfway.  
  
“Temujin…” Naruto greeted with a grin looking up to the man on the tall horse-like creature.  
  
“Naruto…” Temujin greeted back with a smile before jumping down to the sand and offering the blonde his hand to shake. “I must say when I’ve read your last message of wanting to visit; a tidal wave was the last thing I expected for you to greet us with…” he said with a chuckle while as the shadowing vassal groaned in response.  
  
“This is a serious matter your grace, the wave destroyed quite a few of the produce and as well as some private property…” the short man said aggravated as he sneered at the four men.  
  
“Oh…” Naruto said with a sheepish smile bringing a hand to scratch at his cheek in a habit. “Sorry about that…” he said giving the irritated small chestnut haired male lagging behind Temujin an apologetic look. “…we could help out with the reconstruction…” he offered earning an intrigued raise of an eyebrow from the shorter man. “…but we can’t really do much about the produce…” cue a petit death glare. “…but to pay for it…” he amended quickly earning a placated look.  
  
“It would be very much appreciated…” Temujin accepted with a light smile before gesturing towards his battalion that they somehow have had forgotten. “Well then, shall we go…? the kingdom is a few ways away from here…” he explained climbing up his ride and leading the way back to his army. “…though we should arrive in a few minutes even in leisure, since these creatures are very fast on their feet even at a slow pace.” He said patting his creature on the side of its face earning a sort of purring noise from the ride.  
  
The blonde looked back to his companions and found them gone from their perch with the exception of the redhead. Wildly he searched for the two summon and found that they had already occupied themselves with the unusual array of creatures and as well as appearances of the locale soldier. A smile tugged his lips and he sighed peacefully.  
  
Well this should be far enough from Sasuke for him to lose track of me… he thought to himself retrieving the still sleeping Inari and handing him over to Jin who begrudgingly accepted the weight. He then approached a readied ride and climbed up carefully, warily eyeing the creature and noting if it will do him harm.  
  
Satisfied, he eyed Temujin who was waiting for his signal and nodded to the paler blonde and their caravan made their rather speedy ‘leisure’ trek towards the kingdom passing by the forest, a small river and came in view the gate of the city.  
  
Yeah, this should slow the teme for a bit… he thought idly looking over the majestic gates that welcomed their arrival.  
  
…yeah he’d take a while before knowing where I am, this is the other side of the globe after all… he smiled to himself enjoying the way the warm and salty wind caressed his skin, closing his eyes as he began to relax, letting his tensed muscles loosen from their knots leaving himself in a content daze.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
A frustrated growl pierced through the half of Konoha followed by the sound of crashing and exploding. Of what though, nobody bothers to know.  
  
“Ma~ calm down, Sasuke…” Kakashi drawled on with his lazy slur turning a page from his book and continued reading, earning an aggravated noise from the other followed by a crashing noise.  
  
“Calm down?? How can I calm down when Naruto disappeared from the face of the earth??” he asked hysterically kicking an already broken chair before pacing back and forth in the utterly destroyed office.  
  
“‘Face of the earth’ you say, but you only ever looked into the map of the five shinobi nations…” Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the man he still sees as a boy, eyes never leaving his book.  
  
Sasuke whipped around and gave the Hokage the coldest glare he ever gave which the man easily ignored. “Well where else is he going to go anyways??” he irritatingly bellowed, glare narrowing. “It’s not like he has any friends over the seas to the other part of the fucking globe!!” he gritted out tugging at his hair in frustration as he punched another sizable hole in the already hole-filled wall.  
  
Chuunins and Jounins hurried past the room to their destination. All fearing to even glance at the exposed room, knowing that if by some chance they made eye contact, they’d put themselves in unnecessary danger. They did, however, sent pitying glances towards the two on-guard ANBUs.  
  
The room was silent save for the passing steps of the shinobi outside the demolished office. Sasuke, having exhausted himself emotionally, opted on throwing himself onto the surprisingly intact sofa with his head in his hands while as Kakashi leaned against the window sill, seeing as even the desk was totaled and unusable, eyeing his frustrated student through the corner of his eye.  
  
Sighing, the silver haired man’s gaze strayed towards a corner in the room. “You can show yourself Shino, you are involved in whatever this is as well aren’t you?” he asked softly and watched the brunette materialize slowly into the room. “…in some way…” he added locking gazes with the sunglasses obscured eyes.  
  
“I would like to get into contact with one of Naruto’s summon…” Shino said simply, unmoving from his spot, tensed as he took in his Hokage’s reaction.  
  
Kakashi hummed scrutinizing the young man in front of him. “That’s not all there is to it, is there?” he said slowly taking in the sudden freezing of his subordinate before breathing out a sigh. “Which one is it?” he asked dropping the matter noting how the other relaxed somewhat.  
  
“…one named Inari…” Shino replied in his usual monotone of a voice.  
  
Again, Kakashi hummed in thought pocketing his book. “The lord huh…” he said idly, reaching in his robes and pulling out three square papers and perusing them. Grunting, as if coming to a decision, he tucked the other two in his robes before pushing chakra onto the paper and throwing it in the middle of the room.  
  
“…and then there was that time that-” a voice cut off in a winded sound in tune with a thud then the smoke cleared. The figure coughed and huffed out before standing up straight and surveying his surroundings. “Uh…” was the intelligible response of the red head.  
  
“Hello Inari…” Kakashi greeted with his usual drawl.  
  
“Huh…” was his response. “…what did you want Kakashi? Naruto specifically said you can only use those when you really need to contact him…” Inari said narrowing his eyes at the man who he just knew was grinning behind his mask. “…translating to ‘if the world is ending’…” he added still with a sneer.  
  
“Ma~ still stiff as always nee~, come, take a seat…” Kakashi invited but paused and looked around the office before chuckling. “…or just stay standing…” he said with a shrug.  
  
Huffing through his nose, Inari took his time and surveyed his surroundings fully, gaze landing on the young Aburame. Jerking in realization, he jumped back but was too late as the other caught him by the wrist and slid a beaded bracelet around his captured right wrist.  
  
Twisting his wrist in a way he was thought of not hurting himself, Inari slid across the room right beside the silver haired Hokage breath ragged as he felt his blood throb in panic. He tried to dispel himself, not caring of the consequences he’ll face returning to his realm without an heir. Inari pushed his chakra towards his necklace to sever the bond only to feel that his chakra wasn’t responding.  
  
He tried, and failed yet again. With brows furrowed in worry and suspicion, he sneered at the metal beaded bracelet around his wrist. The now skin tight irremovable bracelet that suppresses his chakra. Huffing, Inari breathed a deep sigh and looked at the Aburame flatly almost bored.  
  
“They can’t be removed unless you remove them yourself won’t they…?” he asked that was readily answered with a curt nod. “But they’re not blood sealed…” he commented which the brunette answered with a wary nod.  
  
Inari groaned to himself running his right hand down his face in exasperation. Slowly, the redhead looked back up at the man he would likely never forget and glared. He then brought his right hand to his left dislocating the latter and sliding off the bracelet which loosened when it sensed no chakra to suppress before popping back his wrist into place.  
  
“Do that again and I will not hesitate to retaliate seriously…” Inari promised leering at the brunette who swiftly caught the bracelet in one hand when he tossed it to him. “What is it really that you want Kakashi? Why call me out? I know it’s not only to fulfill a subordinate’s desire to see me…” he paused eyes briefly flickering to the silver haired beside him before snapping back to the Aburame heir who twitched his fingers slightly. “…you don’t just do things without a greater meaning…” he continued eyeing Shino closely, noting every twitch and flex of the other’s muscles.  
  
“Ma~ I just wanted to have you tell Naruto to write to us sometime… just to pacify most of us…” he said flickering his gaze towards the still raven briefly before returning to watching the exchange between the red head and brunette.  
  
Inari hummed processing the words before snapping a confused gaze to Kakashi then back when Shino moved forwards slightly. “But he does write regularly…” he said moving closer to Kakashi and moving him in front of him as a shield.  
  
Sasuke stood, eyeing the red head with wide eyes. “…‘regularly’ you say?” Sasuke asked bewildered.  
  
“Yeah…” Inari replied absently, narrowing his eyes at the Aburame heir when the man shifted in his spot seemingly standing yet wrung up to strike at any time. “…He sends his letters to Iruka-kun…” he added grip tightening on Kakashi’s robes.  
  
“…-kun…?” Kakashi wondered aloud.  
  
“Ah…” Inari blinked looking at the back of Kakashi’s head. “…well, I am older than him by six or so years you know… I’m thirty four turning thirty five in a few months…” he said attention snapping back to the now gaping Shino. He raised a brow at him before comprehension lit up in his eyes. “…that’s right…” he said haughtily, releasing his hold of Kakashi and moving to stand in front of him with his arms crossed. “…I’m sixteen years older than you…” he sniffed at him turning his nose up at the teen. “…Age may not matter much in our realm but I’m pretty sure here does right…?” he said smirking at the still unmoving teen which rendered him unprepared for when the brunette strike.  
  
In a burst of power in his legs, using his tensed muscles Shino swiftly had Inari pinned against the window with both hands above his head and legs locked with his own. Inari blinked at him having not readied himself at the sudden movement before sending the teen his darkest of glares.  
  
“Let go of me…” Inari said with a low voice that somehow dropped the room’s temperature by a few degrees.  
  
Shino scoffed at him eyes peering over his glasses and pinning the redhead a fierce sneer that sent a bout of shivers down the other’s back. “And then what…?” he asked, voice low, deep, full and threatening not to mention arousing. “…you’ll spring off and run away from me again…?” he continued, bringing his face closer to Inari who shifted and tried to turn away.  
  
“Don’t!!!” Inari hissed, struggling from the other’s hold in a futile attempt. “Stop…! I’m promised already you can’t!!!” he shrieked moving his face away from the brunette.  
  
“Aww…” Kakashi cooed earning a teary glare from the redhead. “You’re a lip virgin Inari?” he teased leaning against the windowsill a few feet from the two.  
  
“Yes I am!” Inari shouted over to him. “…my family has had the tradition of only ever giving one’s lips to one’s promised…” he continued struggling harder from the teen’s hold and still failing to get free. “…and it’s backed up with a fucking seal too!!!” he screeched quickly dodging the almost touching of their lips.  
  
“Ho~, and then what would happen if someone took your first kiss…?” Kakashi asked giddily.  
  
Inari sent him his darkest glare that shifted the color of his eyes and had his hair flaring about. “…Soul Bind.” He said simply with a growl of which froze the room.  
  
“Why are you even answering him?” Shino asked pulling away slightly.  
  
“Cuz I summon him…” Kakashi said as a matter of fact. “…he can’t lie and keep a secret save if it’s to protect his realm… it’s a part of their contract since people tend to lie… right Inari?” he said which earned him a burning glare.  
  
“…that was the case from before when the realm was not yet settled and the idea of war and suffering still fresh from the dwellers… it was never taken off due to the fact that the next generations of summon never had a problem with it and so it was left alone till today…” Inari answered begrudgingly.  
  
“Anyways…” Shino interjected earning a wary glare from the redhead. “Soul Bind…?” he asked suddenly which froze Inari who couldn’t dodge the lips that touched his.  
  
With wide eyes Inari could do nothing but lay limp in Shino’s arms and watched in horror as puffs of smoke erupted in the room. “Father, Mother, Ryuji…” he gasped in horror feeling nauseous and leaning his head onto Shino’s shoulder.  
  
“What have you done Inari…” a black haired woman with teary violet eyes looked at his son before breaking in tears and sobs leaning against her husband who softly caressed her head.  
  
“Son…” a man with hair red as his and eyes of sad glittering green called to him stiffly. “I thought you wanted to succeed me…?” he said softly bringing his arms around his wife.  
  
“I do!!” Inari exclaimed breaking away from Shino and rushing towards his parents only to collapse on his knees a few feet before them. “I really do, I love Haleana! It’s my dream to take care of her and keep her rich and beautiful! Please father, don’t take this away from me…!” he sobbed in his hands.  
  
Heavy thuds of feet were heard followed by a muted thud of clothed knee echoes his sobs. “Inari…” a man taller than his father called softly placing a hand on the sobbing redhead’s shoulder.  
  
Inari looked up into pale gray eyes that had been so familiar to him since childhood. He took in the green locks that lightened through the years of them playing in the sun and the pale face that now carry a small sympathetic smile for him. “I’m sure, Teal would carry on the title splendidly… he may be a few decades’ young, but we can wait…” he said softly and yet it brought a look of horror onto Inari’s face.  
  
“NO!!” Inari pleaded burrowing his face into the man’s shirt and sobbed his heart out. “I don’t want to… my land, my family, my friends, my life; are you telling me to abandon them???” he sobbed in between hiccups into the now ruined silk shirt.  
  
“We have no choice Inari, it’s either you stay here or die in the process of removing the binding…” Ryuji breathed in a sigh stroking Inari’s red locks startling at the growl Shino threw at him.  
  
In a move that only Kakashi saw, Shino had Inari in his arms secured in a tight embrace with the redhead’s face in his chest. “You are not taking him away from me…” he growled almost animalistic earning an eyebrow raise from the Hokage who turned to Sasuke to share his mirth only to find the couch empty. With a sigh, he turned back to the scene.  
  
“It’s not like we can…” Ryuji said stiffly, standing up and brushing dust off his trousers. “…The seal has bound you to him now physically due to the kiss, the next will be the soul binding in a few hours… it would feel like something is pulling you to him and it will hurt to be apart… it should settle in a few hours at best, a week at most.” He explained curtly before turning away yet face still visible to Kakashi in his angle. A lone tear slid down porcelain cheek that tugged a sad smile from Kakashi. “…take care of him…” he tossed back to Shino who growled in reply. “…he was to be mine after all…” he added before fingering his necklace and transporting back to their realm missing the snarl that the brunette sent him.  
  
With a sigh Inari’s father herded his wife onto the couch and looked at the man that his son now belongs to. “…We will stay until the end of the binding…” he informed him which the teen returned with a curt nod cradling the now sleeping redhead with a small smile before placing a soft kiss onto the other’s red locks.  
  
.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile…  
  
“Aren’t you gonna call Inari back? Seems awfully long now since Kakashi called him…” Asuka stated shifting on his position on his towel to look over the blonde who was sprawled on his own towel enjoying his tanning which sent a shudder down the prince’s back and looked up at his umbrella, thankful for its protection from the evil sun.  
  
“Nah~” Naruto drawled relaxed almost dazed. “Kakashi-sensei seems to need him for something so let him stay for a while…” he breathed in a sigh turning on his stomach to tan his back next. “…besides he’d send him back once he’s done with him…” he added reaching for the lotion and making a clone to have it lather it around his back, legs, neck, arms and backside, since they were at the royal beach with only some crabs as their audience.  
  
“Uh… Naruto…?” Asuka called uncertainly as a memory popped into mind. “I don’t remember you telling him how to when you gave him the seals…” he said casually.  
  
“…”  
  
“Naru-” Naruto cut him off. “FUCK!” the blonde bellowed reaching up and fingering Inari’s necklace and sending chakra into it but didn’t get a response.  
  
“Ho~~~~” Naruto hummed after a few more tries sending the prince a creepy grin that gave the prince goosebumps. “Seems like our little Inari is in the process of his bind…” Naruto snickered before laying back into a comfortable position and letting his mind go blank.  
  
“But it’s not the end of the year yet…” Asuka pointed out before his eyes widened in comprehension. “…oh dear…” he gasped out.  
  
“Oh dear indeed…” Naruto said with a smile.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Haleana – the name of land of which Inari was supposed to inherit.  
  
Teal – second in line heir for Haleana, [16 yrs. old]  
  
A/N: Uh yeah hehe, hahahaha late, yes I know… [grins apologetically]  
  
Worry not though!! Next chapter’s almost done… another few hundred words left, then proofreading…  
  
Anyways!! Thanks for continuing to read this and please continue to do so…  
  
REMEMBER: It only takes MINUTES to REVIEW!


	10. Letters and Lists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now things progresses...

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sasuke trailed his fingers down the blonde’s length earning a delightful gasp that droned into a moan successfully stroking his ego. He smiled and looked upon the sweating blonde in his bed. Legs spread to accommodate him, one hand clutching at one of the pillows he had, the other clutching at the now ripped sheets.  
  
“You’re so beautiful like that...” the raven whispered but was heard still by the other, if that back arching is any indication.  
  
“Mmmm…” he moaned trailing a hand down the tanned chest in front of him; gently raking his nails down the tightened abdomen ripping shuddering gasps and yelps from the now writhing blonde.  
  
Bending down, Sasuke trailed his tongue from the other’s length up to his abdomen to his chest, detouring to one stiff nipple before continuing up to the other’s ear. “Sing for me more Naruto…” he whispered against flushed ears before licking them and guiding his shaft to a red, twitching pucker from an hour of delicious preparation.  
  
“Yes, I want to hear you sing in your loudest voice…” the raven hissed in the other’s ear readying himself to push in…  
  
“. . .”  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK!!! What happened next???” Sasuke growled at the piece of paper in his hands almost using a fire jutsu to burn it to ashes before remembering the words written and held himself back; barely. With a whimper on the edge of his lips he sat back down onto the chair he occupied earlier before his sudden bolting to his feet, adjusting his sudden problem in his trousers. Sighing, he deposited the rumpled paper onto the table along with the others, thankful for it being sealed to be visible to only him.  
  
“Are you alright Sasuke…?” a gentle yet still noticeably masculine voice asked him, worry lacing its tone at the frown and sweat on the raven’s face. With a shuddering sigh Sasuke looked up to gentle dark eyes that belonged to the first teacher he had ever had.  
  
Nodding, he gave Iruka a smile that turned into a grimace as he shifted in his seat, the cloth of his pants brushing against his stiff length. He suddenly hated himself for deciding to have gone commando today of all days. “I’m fine, sensei just a bit frustrated at Naruto for not sending me the letters directly…” he excused with an almost convincing smile, for an Uchiha that is.  
  
Iruka breathed out a sad sigh and sat across the teen and gave him a sympathetic look. “Yeah, sorry for that, he said to only give them to you if you asked for them…” he said sipping at his tea and placing it onto the table giving Sasuke a small smile. “…he must have a plan for asking as such. Even if it hurt you in doing so…” He added finishing up his cup and pouring more from the tea pot he settled on the table.  
  
Mood plummeting, Sasuke looked down onto the letters lying innocently on the table. “…yeah, a plan… of course he does, doesn’t he always…?” he chuckled softly, humorlessly. “It hurt, yeah, it did… knowing that he didn’t trust me enough to send the letters directly…” he sighed fingering the rim of his tea cup. “…but after all that I’ve put him through, this much isn’t really denting the whole vault of debts I owe him…” he let out a bitter chuckle, bringing his hands to his face to hide his stinging eyes that almost betrayed him and let tears escape. “…funny that this thing right now seems awfully a lot like a courting… chase…” he trailed, before bolting up to his feet and looking down at the letters.  
  
“The letters substitutes the teasing glances, flirting and games in the ritual…” he murmured to himself. “…the short encounters are in place of the visiting of the suitor to the interest’s house for a formal greeting…” he continued on, not minding Iruka who raised a brow at his actions. “Then next would be the all-out chase…” he murmured lowly gathering the letters in his hand. “…if I’m right, the next meeting Naruto and I have will be the all-out chase…” he murmured some more replacing the letters in their envelopes. “If...” he paused shaking his head. “NO, when I catch him, then the ritual would be complete, and he’ll be mine…” he said a bright smile tugging at his lips. He turned and left with a barely audible goodbye to the brunette and ran to the tower heading straight for the library to borrow the latest world map they had.  
  
With a small fond smile on his lips, Iruka sipped at his tea some more sending his blessings to the raven and the blonde.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A disorienting sneeze caught Naruto unawares as he rubbed at his nose feeling it itch slightly in the inside. “I have a feeling Sasuke caught on…” the blonde murmured to himself that was heard still clearly by his two companions.  
  
Jin hummed, perusing two satchels that caught his eye. “Rather slow of him…” he replied absently finally picking one of the two and having it wrapped up as he paid for it.  
  
Asuka nodded amused and had ten small bags be wrapped up and paid for them earning a bewildered gaze from the blonde. He turned and looked at the blonde before chuckling at his caller’s expression. “…they’re for my nieces and cousins, the design is unusual to us and so I thought to buy some for souvenir…” he said thanking the seller and accepting his purchase.  
  
“Aren’t you gonna buy anything?” Jin asked heaving a pack full of purchases he made, from shoes and clothes to bags and accessories and some jars of pickled treats as well.  
  
“Why? I already bought and prepared presents for my friends with their birthdays near…” the blonde shrugged stopping in his walk at the look his two companions shot him with. “…what?” he asked confused at their gaping expressions.  
  
“Are you not familiar about Christmas?” Asuka asked eyes wide.  
  
“K-Kris… Kris… mas…?” Naruto tried earning twin nods.  
  
“Yes, it is a religion founded at the western part of the globe… it’s named Christianity after their ‘savior’, they celebrate many different traditions but the most popular would be the celebration of the birth of their ‘savior’, Jesus Christ…” Asuka explained turning to continue their walk again following Jin who immediately got distracted by a display some jewelers set up.  
  
“Huh…” Naruto hummed just to pacify the prince to tell him he was listening.  
  
“…I don’t know much on how it came to be and what ‘Jesus’ saved them from but the general purpose of the occasion was to give love and care to those you hold dear…” he said eyeing a glittering blue stone affixed into an intricate bangle of a bracelet.  
  
“…Mainly with presents…” Jin supplied as he reached for a decorative scabbard and hummed eyeing it critically. “…do you think Donothan would forgive me if I gave him this as replacement for the one I broke…?” Jin asked Asuka who had the bracelet in his hand inspecting it of any flaws.  
  
Absently, the prince appraised the scabbard before nodding. “…it’s flashy enough, I’m sure he’ll let you off if you gave him a matching belt to go with it…” he commented nodding in appreciation of the accessory and having the lady behind the counter wrap it up.  
  
Jin nodded and bought the scabbard without a fuss and worried himself on where to find a matching belt to go with the almost gaudy looking scabbard. He paused in his thoughts as he caught sight of the bracelet. “For Tsubaki…?” he asked casually and was replied with a nod.  
  
“So…” Naruto drawled, successfully earning his two companions’ attention. “How does this gift giving thing work?”  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
“…had any luck?” Kakashi drawled entering the tower’s library finally tracing Sasuke’s steps back to the building.  
  
A hum answered him followed by a flip of a page. “Not yet…” was the drawled out response of the lazy brunette manning the library’s counter as he read a tactical book. Suddenly a groan sounded in the room followed by Shikamaru’s flipping of the page. “…he’s been groaning and cursing like that since he came rushing in earlier.” He murmured flipping back to the previous page before moving on.  
  
Kakashi hummed and looked over to the direction of the frustrated curse. “…how’d you know he’s not doing the dirty back there?” Kakashi asked playfully earning a growl from the occupant inside.  
  
“Fuck off asshole! Like hell I can get frisky without the idiot!” Sasuke screeched at him before a few more rustling was heard.  
  
“…so he said…” Shikamaru affirmed before shutting the book, having finished reading before picking up another, flipped it open, skipped a few pages then started reading.  
  
Jigoku mimi ka…?* the silver haired Hokage thought to himself.  
  
Kakashi huffed before turning to make his exit pausing as a thought came to mind. “You don’t need to get all worked up to trace Naruto’s seal in the map Sasuke…” Kakashi called out having turned back into the room.  
  
“The hell I can’t! Watch me!” Sasuke childishly snapped as more rustling and a murmured curse was heard.  
  
Paper cut…? The two by the door thought in tune with the other.  
  
“Ah, no…” Kakashi replied leaning against the counter. “That’s not what I meant… I may have an idea on how you can go meet him without all this fuss… you’ll have to wait a while though…” Kakashi said grinning when the rustling stopped before continuing. “I could send you back with Inari when he’s in good enough shape to go…” he said earning a few clattering and thuds somewhere inside until finally Sasuke emerged with a few cuts on his face and hands breathing ragged breaths. “…you sure you’re not at least fapping in there?” Kakashi said offhandedly, barely managing to dodge a kunai by the face.  
  
“What do you mean when Inari’s in ‘good enough shape to go’ did something happen?” he asked breathing in a calming breath before approaching the two closer.  
  
“Mah, he just passed out from stress, he’ll be back in order when he wakes up, though I don’t know if he’ll be leaving anytime soon… you’ll have to talk to Shino if he’d let Inari go after the soul bind settled…” Kakashi said casually, having brought his little perverted book out again.  
  
“Why would I need to talk to Aburame about it?” Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow before humming, having understood. “…I see, well...?” he urged the silver haired man who only hummed in response. “Where is Aburame now?” he asked a little ticked at the man who only shrugged at him.  
  
“Last I heard they were in the guest wing…” the man finally responded after having been threatened by a small lightning technique that could incinerate his book in a blink of an eye.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Alright… so first I’ll make a list… Naruto thought to himself as their party of three decided to stop and rest in a café, another new concept Naruto was forced to swallow. With teens of both genders wear clothing that was supposed to be stylish. Still he shook his head and decided it looks good though still unusual.  
  
Asuka said to limit the people I want to give presents to… since according to him I would give every villager a gift if I could… Naruto hummed to himself chuckling a bit at the nail on deduction his summon friend made of him.  
  
Alright so first… would be… Sasuke… he hummed to himself and suddenly sweat dropped. I think I should put Sasuke to the last of my list… he thought with a flush heating his face. I already know what to give him anyways…  
  
Alright, then next would be… Sakura… he paused tipping his head to the side as he thought of what would Sakura want so much but couldn’t get. Well, there’s that necklace she saw at a foreign catalogue, the modern medicine book being sold in this side of the globe, how about clothes…? Naruto paused and crossed out the clothes three times before chuckling awkwardly to himself. …she’ll just accuse me of not having taste in fashion… he sighed then thought some more, humming to himself. …uncommon herbs would be good too, but they just doesn’t seem to appeal to me in any way… he paused and thought back to the memories he recently had of her, reeling back when a memory struck him. An impish smile tugged at his lips and he quickly wrote his gift idea next to Sakura’s name.  
  
Nodding to himself, pleased, he snickered as he continued to list off all those closest to him. He finished with the Konoha twelve, his beloved teacher Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma, Raido, Shizune, the ramen owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, a few more civilians that had helped him when he was a child, his three so called genin now Chuunin ‘followers’, he even tossed in Ebisu.  
  
Naruto paused to skim over the list and frowned at the empty space he skipped. This person’s the easiest one to give a gift to… when they published the next volume of my novel that is… he sighed tugging at his hair as he thought over what to give his socially retarded ex-Jounin teacher.  
  
Sex toys are out of the question… he thought to himself resolute. Not after that raikiri sealed in a scroll incident… the blonde shivered eyes dilating in remembrance. ‘Who am I supposed to use these on…’ the attached note said, written in the most hateful of text… groaning, he read the name again and again yet no idea comes to mind. He sighed and read the other name he left blank, not writing the scandalous gift he had in mind.  
  
Feeling a bit hot in his all black outfit, disregarding that it was just a tank top and shorts, he stood and entered the shop sighing in relief as the cool air of the AC-ed shop hit him. He moved to one of the unoccupied tables and sat; absently hearing his companions following him then sitting across from him.  
  
Heaving a heavy and depressed sigh, he leant against his left palm, twirling the pen in the other as he eyed the name that seemed to grow eerie the more he looked at it. Well, I could always send him the original manuscript of the next volume… he sighed thumping his head onto the table with a painful groan. As if I could do that, it’s supposed to be published by the New Year so I can’t… what is it that he loves more than anything besides porn???? Naruto asked himself squirming in his seat in frustration then abruptly stopped snapping his head up to look down onto the list.  
  
Iruka…  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Somewhere deep in the fire country a cooking Chuunin abruptly sneezed before shivering.  
  
“Did I catch a cold…?” the chocolate haired male wondered to himself before shrugging and mixing his stew with a confident thought. I always take care of my health so that’s impossible… he thought.  
  
He sung and continued cooking not knowing of the ‘sinister’ plot his favorite student has in store for him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
An eerie mad-like laugh sounded through-out the kingdom of the green pearls at the shore of the largest continent in the western globe. Shivers ran down those closest to a certain blonde shinobi, writing down sentence upon sentence of a detailed plan on a spread-out scroll in front of him as if possessed by the devil himself as he two companions continued to eat their food silently, with sweat drops on their heads.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* ‘Jigoku mimi ka’ – literally translates to ‘ears of hell’ or ‘hellish ears’ but generally meant to say one has very sharp hearing…  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  



	11. Why? What? How? Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Naruto! The most unpredictable ninja x10!

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Glazed blue eyes gazed unseeing at the young moon as a memory drifted to mind. A soft, fond smile painted slightly dried lips as it played in the blonde’s mind.  
With a sigh he plunged back, drowning in the memories of the days not so long ago yet feel so far away.

.

The sun was setting as a raven haired child sat stiffly onto the small plank dock of a pond. The child had his brows furrowed in anger, or as much anger as a child could feel.

“…maybe later Sasuke, I’m busy…” the child murmured to himself in a somewhat mocking voice as he tried hard to lower his high pitched boyish one. “…why don’t you ask father if he could teach you…?” again he harshly whispered to himself throwing another pebble on the pond absently watching it bounce on the surface a few before flopping lifelessly into the water. 

“…don’t bother your brother much Sasuke, he has responsibilities that take prior than your needs…” he further gritted out before taking all the stone by his side on the dock and throwing it all to the water with an angry huff.

“I GET IT!! I’M NOT STUPID!!” he bellowed out into the pond as he bolted to his feet before collapsing onto back to his seat with a tired huff.

“Yes, I agree… I would word it ‘moronic’ instead…” a small voice said from behind him making the raven turn his head over with a sneer.

A small smile was offered to him as the small blonde boy moved to sit beside him. A grunt was all the brunette gave before letting himself fall in a daze completely ignoring the newcomer.

“Why are you here alone…?” the blonde had asked in a soft careful voice.

A grunt was all he got in reply that he quickly returned with a sigh.

“…you’re so popular at school and all the others want to be around you so why are you watching the sunset here alone…?” the blonde tried again watching the other in the corner of his eye.

He waited; and was only answered with another grunt.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the sky slowly darken as the horizon bleed with the red of the setting sun.

“What’s it to you…?” the raven suddenly asked, eyes still on the horizon.

“…I felt as though we’re the same…” the blonde replied quickly as if there wasn’t a pause in the conversation. “…I felt that you were lonely.” He added earning a snort from the other who faced away from the blonde.

“…I’m sure you know who I am…” the blonde started laying on his back onto the dock. “…I grew up not knowing my parents.” He paused with a sigh lying on his side facing the other boy who had his face turned away still. “…though I don’t miss something I never had…” he continued watching the other turned to face him slightly. “…it doesn’t stop me from wanting them.” He said simply, watching the raven lie on his back and turned on his side to face him.

“Were you never lonely…?” the raven asked softly staring at the bright blue eyed blonde intently.

“…always.” The blonde replied with a small sad smile. “That’s why I wanted to try and make friends…” he added with a humorless chuckle. “…but I don’t think they like me very much…” he said with a sigh.

“What’s your name?” the raven inquired quietly.

“…Naruto.” The blonde answered just as quiet.

“…I’m Sasuke.” The raven returned watching with wide eyes as the blonde smiled beautifully.

“…I know.” He whispered.

.

“Stop being a tight-ass!!” Inari bellowed out as he spun in the air and landed in a crouch on a wall of a nearby building dodging restraining chains along the way.  
“…you expect me to let you go without me?” was the dry reply he got from his bonded mate which only elicited an eye roll from the redhead.

“It’s not like I’ll be gone forever…” Inari drawled in an exasperated sigh. “…I’m sending Sasuke to Naru-chan and when the ritual’s done, we’ll all be coming back…” Inari explained quickly dodging out of the way as the brunette whipped the chains over to him yet again. He jumped again, using a stray electric wire as foothold to maneuver himself away from a swarm of insects coming after him. “Besides, I’m still pissed at you!!” he screamed before going over a set of seals and grinned as he watched the places he touched glow in response before conjuring shackling chakra strings weaving themselves around the unprepared brunette earning a gurgled curse as the strings overlapped and weaved together forming a tight cocoon. 

.

“Naruto-san…” Asuka called softly stopping a few paces away from the lounging blonde on the small wooden dock; eyes gazing out into the silver of the lake as the moon illuminate it.

“…I know.” Naruto mumbled softly almost drowsily as he unclipped a blood red stoned pendant and handed it over to the silver haired royal.  
Swiftly, the man bowed his head some and received the pendant before turning to leave; tossing a glance at the blonde clone that stepped into his pace.

.

“Okay let’s go…” Inari said scowling before looking over to Sasuke, who shuffled his feet every other minute, tugging a grin from his lips. 

Flexing then stretching his shoulders, Inari walked over to the raven and heaved him into his arms with a grunt ignoring the indignant squawk the teen let out along with the amused snort from the silver haired man crouching on the floor of the picture the two made.

“…alright, I’m ready…” Inari nodded to Kakashi who stood up from his crouch and checked over the seal he’d written on the floor feeling a harsh wind breeze over them. Absently, he roams his eyes over the village before looking back at the two and promptly letting out a smothered snort at the awkward picture of taller teen in the arms of the shorter man. Inari then stepped into the circle, enjoying the brief growl of impatience from his ward and nodded to the silver haired Hokage with a grin.

“Hold on tight to Inari Sasuke you wouldn’t want to fall off in the middle of the shift and fall who knows where…” Kakashi commented lightly earning only a disinterested grunt. 

Shrugging, Kakashi crouched back down onto the edge of the circle and placed his hands palm down the very edge and pushed his chakra onto it making the ground tremble with his power. Taking in a deep breath he pushed another wave of chakra and looked up to Inari who nodded and closed his eyes before breathing deep and pushing a wave of chakra onto the seal making the air shift and almost throb with power.

BOOM!

“…Wha…” Kakashi looked up sharply towards the explosion earning a hiss from Inari when his chakra swayed before stabling in a split second.

“…FOCUS! It’s just Shino…” he barked, hissing when his own chakra almost faltered.

“…INARI!!!”

“…fuck…” the redhead flinched at the close approximate voice. “…push your chakra faster Kashi-kun, I’ll handle it…” he urged earning a jerky nod and immediately felt a throb of power in the circle. With a shuddering breath, he touched upon the chakra with his own and shifted both faster, feeling the responding pull of his necklace with his caller.

The ground shook with power from both the seal and the sudden bursting of insects from the doorway leading to the rooftop.

“Inari…” the new arrival hissed, struggling against a trap seal he activated.

Barely flinching, the red head reached out to the pull of the necklace and yanked at it harshly. With a grin resembling a fox, Inari flashed the snarling brunette a bright mocking smile before pulling harder at the connection that heaved at them and suddenly, the two were gone leaving a snickering Hokage to deal with an enraged Aburame.

.

“I’ll bet you Sasuke will blow up soon as he notices Naruto’s not here…” The brunette summon threw to his companion who other than a smirk gave no indication of amusement for his jest.

The blonde clone chuckled, eyes closed as he did the job his original should be doing. Feeling another harsh tug from the necklace, he molded his chakra in a thick rope and reached out through the connection, before heaving the two with a harsh tug.

“I leave the rest to you then…” the clone huffed, as an explosion of smoke erupted in front of them before it disappeared in a puff of smoke himself after tossing the blood red pendant to Asuka who catches it unflinchingly.

.

Inari groaned at the harsh pull but let it carry him through the jump. And suddenly, the world shifted and a wave of nausea hit him.  
“I hate rushed jumps…” he groaned before depositing his burden on the ground earning a growl from it. Absently he called on the wind and let it blow the smoke away revealing his two summon companions. “…wassup? You guys missed this mug?” he jested in a poor attempt of a modernized accent, cupping his chin in an arrogant manner.

“Always a pleasure seeing something hideous to amplify my beauty…” Asuka said in all seriousness that brought chuckles to his companions. He gave a soft chuckle before moving his gaze to the raven. “Welcome, Uchiha Sasuke…” he welcomed, inclining his head some before straightening.

The raven nodded and watched as the three summons lined up in front of him and stood tall and intimidating, despite their slimmer builds.  
“…there is one clue of which is to be given to you upon his order.” Inari said eyes glazed over as if he was listening to another.

“Only one clue to make sure you know him as well as you assume…” Jin continued eyes clear signifying the words were rehearsed.

“But not before a test for your worth of this clue…” Asuka said eyes hard and unwavering as he stared the other down.

Ah, he’s the one who wrote the script then… Sasuke thought blandly before giving a nod for them to continue.

“What is the reason and purpose of this chase?” the three asked in sync before all was quiet.

The nightly orchestra played in the background as Sasuke furrowed his brows. Isn’t the reason the courting ritual and the purpose to see my worth as a suitor… he thought to himself. And yet he couldn’t say it. 

Was it really that simple? He asked to himself.

What was it that pushed Naruto to flee the village and starts this charade of a chase…? He paused, eyes narrowing at the unconscious slip of the word in his mind.  
Charade of a Chase…? The thought swam in his mind for a while before frowning.

Why did he leave so abruptly? Waiting a few years wouldn’t have matter… Why leave the village in the first place?? He loves… that village the thought struck him like lead and a clenching feeling dropped to his stomach as his heart felt like it was stabbed.

“Revenge… for what I did before…” he said out loud which the three nodded in acceptance.

“You have your reason.” The three announced. “…do you know the purpose then?” they inquired.

Taking a shuddering breath he gave a broken smile. “To show me he’s only human…” he paused running a hand to his hair and releasing a breath. “…that he gets hurt, that forgiven doesn’t mean forgotten, that there’s no happily ever after without trying times…” he continued on, his smile growing more alight as he goes on. “…we’ll fight and we’ll argue about even the littlest and stupidest things, we’ll hurt each other unintentionally… but…” he paused taking a big breath and letting a smile slid onto his face. 

“…but we’ll go through them with each other…” he finished and blinked at the teary eyed Inari who pulled out a handkerchief and was dabbing at his eyes and blowing his nose, then to Jin who was sucking up air to keep from sobbing while small prickle of tears edged his eyes and to Asuka who gave him the most serene smile he’d seen equal to his dying brother.

“Naruto is in a place similar to where you’ve really met… without the masks to protect you, without anyone, judging you… he said that you’d know just with that…” he said with a gentle smile.

“Just so you know, we can’t answer any of your questions…” Jin said blowing his nose from the sleeve of his shirt earning a smack from the royal who wrinkle his nose in disgust.

“…so you’d have to ask one of the locals if you want to ask for directions…” Inari continued, seeing as the brunette was in no condition to.

.

“…a bit slow aren’t you Sasuke?” Naruto asked with an amused grin as he looked at Sasuke upside down from his lounging on the platform.

Heaving a calming breath from all the running he’d done, Sasuke tossed the blonde an irritated look. “…did you factor in that the majority of the citizens here doesn’t speak our language??” he asked a bit ticked as he approached the blonde who scooted over, making space for him.

“…hmmm yeah, and I figured, with the sharingan, you’d learn the language in a breeze…” he commented, curling into Sasuke’s side when the raven lied down on his back beside him.

“…the pronunciation got me in a bind, it was too soft and the letters roll a bit different than most eastern tribe dialects I know.” He stated loftily with a shrug.  
“Showoff…” Naruto murmured contently against Sasuke’s chest.

Silence reined over them as they lay there onto the wooden platform enjoying the other’s warmth and the nightly song of the forest and quiet lake across from them. 

Naruto hummed a song that he’d remembered he learnt from a friend upon catching a glimpse of the red star. Softly, his low voice drifted into the wind like a caressing lullaby that somehow brought a feel of solemn into the night.

“I love you, dobe.” Sasuke spoke suddenly, halting the melody from the blonde’s throat.

“I know…” the blonde replied smiling; then continued on with his song. Suddenly he sputtered when a hand raked down his side in a firm warning.  
“You’re supposed to say-”

“I love you too, teme…” Naruto said moving so that he straddled the raven, looking down on his face that was illuminated by the moon.

“Hn…” Sasuke hummed with a smile. “That’s more like it…”

Naruto snorted before settling himself atop the raven, tucking his head onto his neck and resumed his humming, again settling into a peaceful lull.

Then suddenly Naruto stopped humming and asked. “What do you think of kids, teme?” he asked peering up at the raven who had cradled his head in his arm.

“They’re alright I guess… so long as they’re not too noisy…” he said absently, eyes closed as he stroked the blonde tresses on Naruto’s head.

“How about babies then?” Naruto asked again leaning his chin on his twined hands on Sasuke’s chest.

“…” Sasuke frowned and took a beat before answering. “…they’re tolerable I guess…” he said finally as if pained.

Naruto gave a small chuckle before going back to his position of his head tucked into Sasuke’s neck. Calming himself, Naruto gazed at the shining lake before discretely swallowing the lump on his throat and nuzzling his face to Sasuke’s chest before sitting up.

“Sasuke…?” he asked with a terrified voice which had the raven sitting up in concern.

“What is it?” the raven asked softly, urging the blonde gently.

“I’m pregnant…” he said seriously, staring at the ebony eyes of his lover that grew as the words registered its meaning.

“H-how?” Sasuke choked out, eyes wide as plates.

“Remember that one time a week after we got back from… the drinking party… the uh, guys’ night we had last two months I think…?” he gestured vaguely before shifting in his seat, cheeks flushing. “…uh, the hormones kinda flared and we got ahead of ourselves and something happened…” he drawled, voice going softer and softer.

“I know when… just h-how are you able to, to… uh… c-conceive?” Sasuke tried to sound calm and failed magnificently when his voice cracked.

“Kyuubi and the guys, you know, the other beasts told me of a surprise… something of a gift they said… and uh… uh… I-I guess, this is it?” Naruto explained eyes on the ground.

“How long have you known?” Sasuke asked quietly.

“…two weeks ago I think?” Naruto pondered. “I asked Asuka to check for me since I noticed the other chakra in me… he said I was two weeks along… but then I got a bit…”

“…scared?” Sasuke asked in almost as a whisper.

“…yeah, I thought, well… you did left me once.” Naruto stated with a little hurt slipping into his voice.

Wincing, Sasuke nodded and brought his arms around the blonde and embraced him tightly. “I’m not going anywhere, this time around…” he murmured into Naruto’s hair feeling the blonde nod against him.

They stayed like that, unmoving just feeling and comforting the other. They let the sounds of the night wash over them. 

“If it’s a girl I want to name her after my mother-”

“I’m gonna name her after mom if it’s a girl-”

The two spoke simultaneously, eyes locking and then leering before again, they broke into another fight.  
Though this time, it’s their first as lovers.

.

.

.


	12. Tomorrow and on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of a beginning.

.

.

.

“We really shouldn’t do this right now…” Naruto gasped out after failing a whisper and clenched firmly at ebony locks of his lover.

“You’re so wet and you want to stop?” asked a smug voice from the mop of raven hair hovering on blonde’s crotch.

With a swift smack, the blonde chastised the smirking raven that looked up and gave him a warm kiss on the navel.

“I love you too dobe, so, so~ much…” Sasuke said with a soft sweet smile that would’ve been out of place to anyone but the now swooning blonde.

“Ugh, stop that mushy stuff… when’d you become so…” the blonde trailed with a groan as the raven continued his caressing. “So, weird…?” he finally gasped out as he felt a probing near his most intimate of places.

“Weird…? I’m not weird, I’m just a man who saw the light when you smiled at him…” the raven replied in all seriousness as he slowly prepared the shivering blonde.

“S-see!!” Naruto keened before settling down, breaths ragged as he spoke again. “You don’t usually say such sickeningly sweet words…” he said looking down at the raven that looked up at him from his position, hand not slowing as he tilted his as if in thought.

“I don’t really think I’ve change much, it’s just that somehow, with you here in my arms I feel like I’m the most blessed being living on earth.” Sasuke said in truth staring straight at the blonde watching in amazement as red bloomed across the blonde’s face in a matter of seconds.

“You are impossible.” Naruto said lying back on the bed to escape the intent stare of his raven.

Sasuke only hummed and slipped in his third finger and scissoring them to further part the blonde’s still gripping opening despite the regular love making the two have.

Getting an idea, Sasuke withdrew his fingers and smirked at the whine of his blonde treasure before shoving the three fingers unceremoniously in and curled it just right to hit the blonde’s love spot.

“OH Shiiit, mmmmhm, yeah…” Naruto groaned with a breathless voice, back arched before settling back on the sheets and sending the raven a half lidded stare as he licked his lips. “Do that again Sasuke…” he practically purred.

Sasuke’s grin was wide enough to split his face as he enthusiastically complies with the blonde’s demand. He knew that one stroke at that sweet little spot sends the blushing Naruto out the window, figuratively; and comes the tempting blonde that derives lewd. 

Bonus is, the blonde knows it too and often causes a trying day very much hard in the most pleasurable way. 

Though… Sasuke thought offhandedly with a small smile. The blushing Naruto is really a sight to behold on itself… he thought fondly before thrusting his fingers in deeply one last time before pulling them out earning a demanding growl.

“Put them back asshole or else…” the blonde warned before howling and tossing his head back into the mattress again. “Oh, ok never mind, this is better…” he said breathlessly.

“Glad you agree…” Sasuke said with a terse voice as he stayed still, breath held in his lungs and gripped the squirming blonde still.

“Still tight, so fucking tight every single time…” the raven groaned as he trembled, keeping still, afraid he’ll come undone if he moved at all.

“If you don’t fucking move right now, I swear Sasuke, I’ll fucking buy you a damned cock ring…” the blonde growled feeling restless at being held still when his favorite organ of his beloved was embedded in him.

“God shut up a bit Naruto; this is your fault you know!! With all those freaking ass exercise you do.” Sasuke bit out as he gave a harsh pull then deep thrust to express his point.

“If I don’t do that, my bowel movements will go out of whack asshole! Tell me who is it that refused to hand over his ass once in a while to mix things up huh???” the blonde gritted out as he impulsively tightened his nether muscles.

“Point!!!” Sasuke gasped out as he felt the already tight grip tighten more. “Relax dobe… I can’t move if you’re this tense.” Sasuke cooed at the pouting blonde who insisted it’s a scowl.

Slowly though, the blonde relaxed and weaved his hand around the brunette’s head with a dazed smile. “Come on then Sasuke, give it to me…” he whispered clenching his muscles invitingly.

“God you’re annoying in and out of bed…” Sasuke huffed fondly cutting off any refute the blonde has of his statement with a swift thrust. “Hard and rough?” he asked suddenly.

“Yes, yes!! Yesyesyes!” Naruto keened wrapping his legs around Sasuke’s waist.

“Alright then…” Sasuke breathed as he brought both hands in a sign and soundproofed their room.

With the task done, Sasuke leaned over the blonde and pulled all the way out save the head and thrust back in with his genius precision and hit the blonde’s spot dead on over and over as he piston in and out.

“IYAhh! Not just there!! I’m gonna come too quick!!” Naruto screamed meeting every thrust with a grind of his hips.

“But you fucking like it like that don’t you love…?” Sasuke chuckled hoarsely as he continued his pace. 

“Me fucking that small bundle of nerves over and over…” he said with a flick of his tongue on the blonde’s nipples when the blonde’s arms flopped weightlessly on the mattress. 

“…making you cum again and again without touching your cock…” Sasuke murmured sultry as he bit lightly on a nipple earning a hoarse cry and a full body shudder.

“Yes, just like that…” Sasuke chuckled, voice velvet silk to the blonde’s ears as he shuddered from his abrupt climax. 

But Sasuke’s not done yet.

“You just love it don’t you, the thought of coming with only my dick pounding in you…” Sasuke murmured to the blonde’s ears as he slowed his thrusts into grinds, waiting for his lover to recover from the high.

Naruto couldn’t do any but shiver and mewl at the ministrations of his lover. He always knew the raven was perverted even when they were kids. He just didn’t know it would be with him that the perverted side would come out. Though, he’s not all angelic too. Travelling with that perverted old sage leaves you little to no room for prudence.

“Yes, Yes, you know me so well… so good~ Sasuke, so fucking good!” the blonde whined as he moved his hips trying to make the raven move again.  
Oh well, there goes my shame again… Naruto thought absently as the image of a small comic bubble labeled shame was tossed out of the window in his mind.  
“Give me more...” Naruto added bringing the raven up for a tongue filled kiss.

“My pleasure…” Sasuke said after with a smirk before pulling off and turning the blonde on his stomach and mounting him from behind all in a split second, barely making the blonde whine at the short loss.

When finally in position, Sasuke drew back and slammed in with full force absently feeling the bed creak ominously.

Naruto gave a broken scream as Sasuke started a moderate speed with hands straining beside the blonde’s sides and lower half moving up then down in motion as he fed the red and dripping hole with his prick.

“So good, Naru, you always feel so fucking good…” Sasuke growled as he slowed suddenly earning a muffled whine of protest from the blonde.

“Do you feel that Naru?” asked the velvety voice of Sasuke. “How hard I am for you, feel those veins, love? They’re straining so much because, you’re just so fucking delicious~…” he moaned, rotating his hips as he goes down.

“Sasuke~” was all the blonde could say.

“Yes~?” Sasuke asked playfully continuing his tortuous pace.

“Fuck me faster, harder, deeper…” the blonde moaned in a broken voice. “I wanna feel you moving inside me, making a mess of me…” he whined some more trying and failing to move his hips to hasten the pace. “I want you to come so deep that I’ll be birthing triplets next!!!” he whined and groaned loudly protesting when his lover stopped altogether.

“How ‘bout we aim for a quartet instead?” was the animalistic growl before he moved to make due on his promise and made the blonde scream for more.

Sasuke heaved the blonde up effortlessly and had him on his hands and knees facing the head board and growled lowly. 

“Hang on tight to the board love, or you’ll fall off...” was the last words Naruto knew before getting lost in a sea of only sensation of pleasure. 

The blonde had wondered if he was drowning and in some sense he thought that maybe he was.

Naruto tried to keep in count of how many orgasms he had but he lost count on the third and he only counted Sasuke’s second when all thoughts left his mind for a short vacation.

Though all thoughts came to him slightly muddled when Sasuke came inside him for the, whichever, time with a breathless murmur. “I love you, Naruto…” followed by the more alarming sound of the door creaking open.

“Mama, papa…” a slightly dull voice called through the dark. And instantly the two were awake from post sex bliss.

There were windows banging open and sheets balling as well as clothes summoning before the lights were turned on.

Sasuke lighted a scented candle that quickly filled the room with the scent of roses.

“What is it Miko?” asked the swiftly cleaned Naruto who shunshin-ed quickly to the bath for a quick but thorough clean up now dressed in his night pajamas.

“Shina had a bad dream…” the little boy said tugging at the pale hand clutching at his night shirt forward.

“Come to the bed then…” Sasuke urged softly towards the replaced bed with the one in the guest room.

“I don’t wanna…” Miko said with a frown. “I can’t sleep on another bed…” he said urging his twin to go forward to their parents.

“But, but…” Shina whined in his mother’s arms. “The bad ghost will get you!!!” he wailed reaching for his brother’s sleeve only for his hand to be slapped away.  
“Miko!” Naruto reprimanded with only a slightly louder voice.

The boy flinched at the reprimand and sighed. “I didn’t mean too… I just had my own bad dream… sorry Shina…” he said taking his twin’s hand into his and ran his hand on it in a soothing manner.

“…don’t go back there, Miko-nii…” Shina whimpered walking closer to his twin for a hug which the other gave a little reluctantly.

Sasuke looked on with a soft smile but couldn’t help but found the image a tad bit amusing.

Shina with his flaming red head was the spitting image of his namesake (save for the getting the dobe’s blue eyes), Naruto’s mother, Kushina. Though the boy seems to skip the woman’s fiery temperament and was as docile as a mouse but brave as a lion in front of a tangible enemy. Seems, he caught the blonde dobe’s fear of the ‘not there’. 

Meanwhile on the counterpart, the cold and hard Miko was in all appearance was a complete Itachi replica. The raven father almost gave in to give the boy his brother’s name but still ended up giving him his mother’s instead. 

The boy was mature for his age, he was the one who thought his twin proper speech grammar as they grew and that in itself already shows his ‘Uchiha potential’ as the village dubbed his genius. Thankfully enough, the boy did take from his brother in everything as well as his disregard of praise and status. He cares mostly of his brother, mother and sometimes his father.

Sasuke sometimes feels a bit cold when the boy ignores him though later he understood the boy simply sees him as a role model of sorts and seems to put him on a high pedestal. Sasuke respects this but still goes out of his way to bond with the boy, seeing as he found both his sons very adorable indeed.

Slowly, the raven tuned in to whining and crying of his redhead son. 

“NO!! I don’t want Miko-nii to go back there!! There are bad ghosts there!” the five years old whined.

“Shina, you know I can’t sleep on anyone’s bed besides mine…” the raven boy tried to reason but was only answered by a screeching wail.

“I don’t want nii-chan to get eaten by ghosts!!!” Shina wailed in refute.

“How about some milk, Miko, it helps you sleep doesn’t? Then we can go back and sleep together, nee…?” Sasuke spoke up moving towards his small family and picked the raven boy up who shyly nodded his head as he held onto his father’s shirt.

“See, nii-chan and papa will be back in a bit, come on to bed then, na Shina…?” Naruto murmured softly as he took the sniffling boy in his arms and moved towards the bed.

.

“Na, Miko, why don’t you want to sleep with us anymore?” Sasuke asked his son who he saw tense from the corner of his eye.

“I can’t sleep on another’s bed-”

“Lying is a bad habit to develop Miko…” he chastises.

“I-I, well we, that is, Shina and I are already five and I thought it immature to seek comfort from your parents at such an age…” he said looking at his lap in embarrassment.

“Have you been talking to Asuka again?” Sasuke sighed as he let the milk cool and looked to his son.

“Yes, when he visited last month…” the boy answered in a murmur.

Sasuke gave a fond smile before moving to pick his son up and sat on the seat the boy previously sat on and cradled the boy to his chest. “Uncle Asuka you see was born to be a king… he was expected to be a model even as a child… it’s not really wrong, what he said of it being immature of a five years old child to still seek comfort with his parents…” Sasuke said and felt the boy in his arms tense.

“But I want you and Shina to always seek us out whatever the problem is, no matter how small it is… we don’t want you growing up too fast…” he said softly shifting his hold on the boy as he stood and moved to put the milk in a mug and put lots of honey in it.

“You’re our little boys, no matter how old you get… and its fine, seeking hugs and kisses sometimes okay…?” Sasuke said as he sat Miko on the kitchen counter and handed him his milk after steering in the honey.

“But, you don’t…” Miko murmured into the rim of his cup.

“I don’t…?” Sasuke asked already knowing what the boy mean.

“…you don’t do that outside home, and… and you always glare at people getting close to you…” he murmured before blowing on the still steaming milk and taking a small sip.

“…it’s because I don’t love them… you should only let people you love embrace you and kiss you…” Sasuke explained patting the boy’s head as he sipped at his milk.

“…okay.” Miko said finishing his drink and offering the mug to Sasuke who took it and placed it by the sink before picking up his son and moving for their room.

.

“Mama, where’s nii-chan?” asked the sleepy Shina who was yawning every few minutes but refused to sleep without his twin.

“I’m here, Shina…” Miko called as Sasuke set him down on the floor. He moved and crawled under the covers and lied beside the redhead before taking his twin in his arms.

The couple just watched their little bundles slowly drift off to sleep before sharing a sweet smile and happy gaze.

“Have you talked?” Naruto asked tucking a smaller blanket around the two as they slept.

“Hn…” Sasuke grunted, slowly sliding under the blankets behind the blonde. “It was Asuka as you thought…” he murmured burrowing his nose into the blonde’s neck.

Sighing, Naruto settled himself and glared at the wall across from them. “I’ll have a nice talk with him next time he comes around…” he grumbles before settling in Sasuke’s embrace.

“Goodnight, Sasuke…” Naruto called softly.

“Goodnight, love…” Sasuke called back into the blonde’s neck.

.

.

.

“Shiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaa!!! Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikoooooooooo!!!” called a shrill voice from the front doors.

Naruto winced at the call and almost dropped the plate of eggs he was holding.

“Stop screaming bloody murder and get in here!!” called the furious Miko who climbed out of bed to open the front doors for his friend.

Leaving the door opened he stomped pass the kitchen giving his customary morning kiss to his mother’s cheek and stomping off again to the bathroom.  
Naruto chuckled at how alike his son was to him when he was young. He never liked mornings before either. “Morning to you too Miko…” he called earning a trademark Uchiha grunt.

“Morning Naru-san!” the small boy of barely five greeted the blonde as he got himself settled on a seat on the dining table.

“Morning, Inori…” Naruto greeted, plating a few more eggs before putting bacons on the pan. “…Is Inari off to a mission again?” he asked conversationally smacking the little thieving hands off the plated eggs. “Wash your hands if you’re eating…” he said absently.

“Nope, Kaa-san’s off to the summon world, he’s getting everything ready for Uncle Teal’s ascension…” the boy trailed as he moved to wash his hands on the sink. “…seems like grandpa wanted to retire… also he was persuading uncle to get married already, don’t know why though uncle’s not that old yet…” he trailed washing between his fingers.

That’s because when you turn ten, you’re automatically appointed as the next heir, half blood or not… Naruto thought as he plated the bacons and took out the bentos he made last night from the refrigerator to let them start warming.

“Mownin’ mama…” Shina greeted with a yawn padding towards the sink and waiting for his friend to finish his washing.

“Morning Shina…” greeted the blonde who then went to check on his toasts. “Is your father up yet?” he asked and jumped slightly when a pair of pale arms wrapped around his waist.

“Yes, he is… Morning, love…” Sasuke greeted pecking Naruto on the cheek.

“I told you not to do that while I’m cooking!!” Naruto reprimanded, turning to give his husband a peck on the cheek. “Morning to you too, there’s coffee and I added lots of milk already.”

“Thanks…” Sasuke said stealing a quick peck on the lips before going to get some bitter liquid and sat on the table with a cup. He took a slow sip and quirked a brow at the two sets of eyes eyeing him with distaste.

“How can you drink that Sasuke-san?” asked the ever mouthy Inori.

“Yeah, It’s bitter… yuck” Shina agreed letting his tongue out with a grimace.

“You’ll understand when you’re older…” Sasuke settled with that as he has no power to argue with two five years old so early in the morning.

“Morning…” Miko greeted again, moving for the fridge after retrieving a glass and pouring cold milk onto it and settling it on the counter before reaching for the cooling milk Naruto had made earlier on a sauce pan and putting it on a mug and putting a small teaspoon of salt in it. Finished, he retrieved both glasses and placed the warm milk in front of Shina who gave him a smile of appreciation ad taking a small sip of his drink.

He sat and drunk his cold one slightly when Inori spoke up. 

“Hey! Where’s mine???”

“Get it yourself, you have legs and arms don’t you?” the raven boy said with a shrug before reaching for a toast when Naruto placed the plate on the table.

“I’ll go get it for you, Inori, what is it you want to drink?” Naruto asked pleasantly.

“Warm lemon juice!!” bellowed the boy and Naruto moved to comply pausing when the boy spoke again. “No wait!! Uh, cold milk… no maybe warm milk? No, no! Uh cold chocolate milk!!” he said brightly while Naruto stared the boy down.

“Are you sure?” he asked with a cold stare.

“Y-yes…” Inori replied, sitting up straight in his chair.

“Alright then…” Naruto said with a smile.

“You’re mom’s scary…” the boy murmured to the nearest twin, Shina.

“No, you’re just annoying…” The twin said in duet in different tones before looking at each other and chuckling.

“Meanies…” the boy pouted before munching on a toast and grabbing bacon.

Sasuke merely smiled and grabbed at Naruto’s hand as he sat on his right caressing the platinum band in affection, smiling at the blonde when he twined their hand briefly and squeezed tight before letting go and proceeded eating.

“Oh! I almost forgot to tell you…” Naruto spoke up suddenly, turning to his husband with a grin. “…keep tomorrow off ‘kay?” he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Why…?”

“Tomorrow’s Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei’s wedding!!”

“What are you planning?”

“I’m just gonna gloat, that’s all!”

“Oh, that Christmas present thing you gave Kakashi five years ago…?”

“Uh-huh~”

“I have a feeling there’s more…”

“Hehehe…” Naruto cackled evilly holding up and silver and purple scroll.

“Is that?” Sasuke trailed before smirking at his blonde and shaking his head in fondness. “I’m not involved when asked.”

“Puh-lease, they’d be thanking me after nine months…” the blonde snorted before stuffing his mouth with food.

“You’re parents are icky…” commented one peeved Inori.

“So are yours…” the twin tossed back in nonchalance, sharing an amused glance before smiling.

Yeah, they’re parents are icky, but they love them nonetheless.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! And Apologies…  
> Also farewell…  
> This is the end of ‘Chase’ because well, Naruto’s caught right?  
> Question: is there gonna be a sequel?  
> Answer: I’m not sure. If there is maybe a small one, and it’s Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namikaze family-centric so it’ll be mostly fluff and domestic happenings…  
> In any case, this my friends, is the last chapter…  
> I’m sad to see this story end, but really, there isn’t any more to add.  
> The whole point of the story was the chase, the reason of the chase, and the capture. So really, I HAD to end it here.  
> If you guys want a sequel in this, (I already said what to expect if you want one) I’m afraid you’ll have to wait till I’ve got REUNITED all settled out…  
> And not to mention I have two more stories to get into gear on and both have a heavy plot too…  
> So I’m afraid it’ll be a lo~ng while still before I get into writing a sequel for this…  
> Well, that was that!  
> Looking forward to the reviews you might wanna share… [grins]  
> See ya around then!!  
> Buh-bye!! [waves enthusiastically]


End file.
